Blessing in Disguise
by AsHu7890
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki just graduated from Konoha Police Academy, along with his rival Sasuke Uchiha. His goal was to be the best officer. However, things were getting dark in town..and the city's fate might depend on the two of them. Police AU. Sasunarusasu.
1. The Incident

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto. All the characters were created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! PLEASE READ!:**

 **THIS FIC CONTAINS BOY X BOY LOVE, IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT WELL THIS IS YOUR WARNING. I don't want people to comment homophobic contents in the reviews as well. Please respect the LGBT Community.**

 **I will give another warning if the chapter contains NSFW stuff. Yes there will be boy x boy sex, swearing and all, uses of firearms, bombs and other dangerous stuff.**

 **I should repeat once more, if you have any homophobic thoughts or whatsoever stay away from this fic as it contains boy x boy love.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is a Police AU, with Narusasu pairing. Well, I still haven't planned on how many chapters I want to make, but I do have the rough sketch of it in my mind ;)**

 **So.. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The Incident**

* * *

.

.

.

*riiing*

*riiing*

*riiing*

"Mmm, shut up already"

*riiing*

*riiing*

"One more minute.."

*RIIING*

*RIIING*

*RIIING*

"Jeez! SHUT UP ALREADY!" he was enjoying his sleep and then this stupid alarm clock was bugging him. It was still 7 am anyway. While Naruto was still laying down, he reached his phone and turned the alarm off.

Wait, why did he set his alarm at 7 am in the first place?

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes while stretching his arms. He got up and yawned once more. After his eyes adjusted to the environment, he jumped out of his bed.

"Yoosh! Let's see what I planned for the day," he said as he walked to his wall calendar. Ahh it's September 1st! October is coming, he can't wait for halloween. He started giggling to himself, maybe this year he'll be the Joker? He hoped Sakura wanted to join him in dressing as one of the Suicide Squad members. That would be wonderful. Sakura Haruno was the girl that he likes. She was his friend, yes, but she kept on rejecting him.

He stopped his daydreaming when he saw a note scribbled on the date itself, written in red ink.

"Umm.. Graduation day..? 8 am..?" he scratched his head.

"GRADUATION DAY AT 8 AM!? Shit I have to catch the train soon!"

He quickly ran to the bathroom for a quick face wash and brushed his teeth. After making sure he looked fresh enough, he ran to his wardrobe and grabbed his police academy uniform. He stopped for a while to admire it. Yes, Naruto had been training for 4 years in one of Japan's best police academy. His dream, his goal to be precise because he will make it a reality, was to be the best police inspector in Japan. He smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt and slide in his hands. His uniform shirt was red, more like maroon actually, with golden stripes along the arms and shoulders. The buttons were gold as well, placed on the right side of his chest. His pants' base colour was white, but there were maroon stripes at the outer part of his legs, from the waist until the bottom. Naruto placed his white peaked cap on his blond hair and adjusted it. And not forgetting his perfume; he had to smell good today. It was a big day!

He rushed to the kitchen, opened his fridge and fetched a carton of milk. He held it with his right hand gulped it quickly, while his left hand searches for a loaf of bread in his cupboard. Naruto finished his milk, but then he realised something. The milk was expired.

"Gaah! I have no time to worry about this," he mumbled to himself while preparing his stuff for the ceremony.

He grabbed his black leather office bag and placed his phone, notebook, and some other stuff like water bottle that might be important. Then he wears his white shoes and rushed to the door. He glanced to his clock before leaving his small apartment.

"7.30 am. Damn I hope I have some time to catch the train!" He ran to the train station.

* * *

.

.

.

"Outta my way!" "Sorry!" "Excuse me!"

People groaned at this loud, blue eyed boy with tanned skin that was running and hurdling through the crowd. Well dammit he has to make it on time! It's five minutes to the ceremony!

Naruto finally reached the Police Academy. The building was pale blue, and was five storey tall. The ceremony will be held at their big court in the middle of the whole building. The weather was quite breezy, not too hot nor too cold because it was almost fall, so an outdoor ceremony should be fine. He ran through the entrance door and saw a table with a police officer asleep on it. Oh yea, he must sign before the ceremony begins. He walked to it and ignores the snoring officer. Does this means that he must be late? He took the pen and searched for his name along the pages. It should be around here somewhere.. there it was.

"Yoshh.. Uzumaki Naruto from class B is going to be an officer today!" He placed his pen next to the registration paper. Now, to make it to the court on time.

He ran to the direction of the court. The court was located right in the middle of the whole area, with the building of the academy surrounding it. After a few turns here and there, Naruto arrives at the main court. It was already filled with fellow academy students talking to each other. There is a stage in front with a dark blue backdrop at the back; it had the police emblem on it. Everyone was sitting down according to their class. Guess he's not that late after all! His eyes quickly scanned the crowd of maroon uniform until he founded a pink hair somewhere in the middle.

"Sakura-chan! I'm hereee!" Naruto waved his hand while grinning ear to ear. Gosh she's gorgeous! He ran to the row where his classmate seats and sat beside his adorable pink haired friend. Her green eyes scanned him sceptically, more like annoyed to his action.

"Naruto, you're always so loud! Quit disturbing me, will you?"

"Nee Sakura-chan, I'm just being nice to you. Aren't you excited that we're going to graduate!?"

"Well I suppose I'm in a good mood today so I won't pay that much attention to you," she smiled to him, and then stared at the stage up in front, "We're finally going to be officers! And the mayor himself will give us our badges."

"Right! Right! And you see, I'll be the best officer in town!" Naruto stood up and points his thumb to his chest. He sure got everyone's attention this time. "I will be the coolest police inspector and run cases and catch bad criminals and and -"

"Oi dobe, shut it. You're hurting my ear drums."

Naruto turns to the source of voice, which is located just behind his seat, and scowled. "Teme! Who gives you the right to speak anything!?"

The raven haired man with deep onyx eyes just looks at him blandly. "Usuratonkachi." He rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

That's it. Naruto's ears are puffing steams right now and he just needs to challenge that man. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and he's the prodigy of his class. Well the reason Naruto hates him was.. um.. um.. well Sakura's in love with this guy, that's why she always rejected him. But what's good about him anyway!? Naruto's going to prove to Sakura that he's way better. Much, much better, even if he's one of the students that got the lowest overall score and was hated by everyone. Yup.

Naruto flipped his chair so that it faced Sasuke, and squated on it while he stared into his eyes. He never realised it but Sasuke's eyes is filled with..hatred. The colour was pitch black, piercing right through his own bright blue eyes. Both of them started this staring contest, and somehow it seemed that invisible electric current were formed only from their eye contact together. Their faces were so close their noses are almost touching.

Sakura stood up and yelled at Naruto. "Baka! Stop disturbing Sasuke-kun!"

Everyone else got interested at this silent showdown. Actually it was quite a common occasion between those two, they would always argue and fight on stupid things. Even if it was a regular thing, they were still interested of what might happen.

As they were staring on each other's face while growling, Misaki, one of the guys from Class A, wanted to pass through the row where Naruto was blocking the path.

"Um.. Uzumaki-san, is it okay if I pass through?" No response. After a while, Misaki decided to pass through anyway. But being a clumsy boy himself, he accidentally tripped on his own untied shoelaces and lost his balance. As he's falling, he held to Naruto's back to gain balance. Well he did safe himself from falling, but when he wants to say something to Naruto, he just forgot what he wanted to say. The scene was just too stunning.

When he accidentally pushed Naruto's back, Naruto's body fell forward. And well, as Naruto's and Sasuke's face were inches apart, both lips met. Naruto's bright blue eyes were now filled with shock; he was kissing the teme! His mind froze, his body just seems to be stuck to its position. As the chair was tilting to Sasuke now, it cannot maintain its balance since Naruto is quite heavy himself, it lunges him further more in front, therefore his body was now pressing Sasuke's in a very very very awkward position. The audience were gasping, too stunned of what was going on. Time stood still. It seemed like eternity until Naruto quickly stood up and gagged his mouth, and Sasuke did the same thing.

Sakura seems to be pissed off. She grabbed Naruto's collar and clenched her fist. Before she started screaming, their police instructor, Iruka Umino, bolted towards them and stops Sakura before she started her temper tantrum.

"Stop it! I don't know what happened, but we're starting the ceremony soon. The mayor is here for Christ sake! Sit down and adjust your uniforms," Iruka scolded the three of them. It was a quick one though, probably because the ceremony was starting. "Now don't make any more problems, especially you, Naruto."

Naruto slumped to his seat and nodded slowly. He was pretty pissed off that he got scolded yet again by Iruka, but he was feeling bothered right now. That teme's lips was very soft and sweet, despite his ice-princess like behaviour. It bothered him so much. And this means Sasuke was his first kiss!?

He pressed his hands to his mouth, and his cheeks were turning red. No, he can't be blushing about this, no he can't, no, nooo!

.

.

.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So this was my first story that I published online. Hoped to share my imagination to you guys, hoped you enjoy it! I prepared 2 and a half chapters for this fic.. I am a new writer and English is not my first language, so I apologise if it seems sloppy..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, myfavoriteramen**


	2. A New Start

**Well! Second Chapter! I hope you like to story so far:)**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto. All the characters were created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : A New Start**

* * *

.

.

.

The mayor of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, arrived at the academy on 8.05 am. He was wearing a black tailored suit with a dark blue shirt and black tie. His hair was silver, and his beard was thick around his neck. How old was this guy again? Whatever, he hoped that the ceremony will clear his clogged brain right now.

Mayor Sarutobi climbed to the podium and adjusted the microphone in front of him. Then he cleared his throat a few times, and lift up his head to view all the audience.

"A very good day to all of you! My my.. so this is the city's new hope," he gently smiled and nodded to the audience. Every eyes were looking at him now. "An officer should help and protect the civilians, and brings justice towards the town. You are the green leaf now, taking care of the city, and you will be replacing the old leafs like myself that are withering away. Spread our Will of Fire! Do not let your spirits fade away!" Even Naruto, the boy with one of the worst attention span, was leaning forward now, listening to the mayor's words. His eyes were almost shining with determination.

Now comes the part of the ceremony where all the participants will be called forward to receive their police badge. Naruto tapped his foot and played with his fingers while he looked at others being called to the front. The emcee of the ceremony would call up to ten names one by one to the stage. The people that were called will be assigned to a certain police station, based on their statistics. The decision were made by the police instructors.

"Next group; Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, KIba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Please come to the stage to receive your badge."

Naruto jumped from his seat and rushed to the front. Oh gosh it was his turn! He was going to be an officer!

"Oi, slow down there. You don't want to trip on the day you're receiving the police badge, right?" Naruto glanced to his back to see who was talking. Ah, it was Shikamaru, one of his friends.

"Naaah don't worry bout me, Shika! I'll be fine!" he replied gleefully to Shikamaru. Shikamaru just shook his head and smiled. "That idiot is always overjoyed."

All of them lined up at the stage according to the names that were called. Naruto was extremely joyful until he saw the person next to him. Damn, it was the Uchiha. They remained silent together, but the dark aura remained there. The mayor placed the badge on each their shirts and shook each of their hands. When he reached Naruto, he took a moment to stare at his features, as if his face triggered a memory or something. Then, he proceeded to clip the badge on his shirt. Mayor Sarutobi shook his right hand and smiled gently.

"Do your best, Naruto Uzumaki. I have faith in you."

Naruto grinned and replied the elder, "Yosh! Officer Uzumaki at your service!"

The mayor smiled at him, and move to Sasuke. His expression changed to a more serious one. After placing the teme's badge, he shook his hand and said something that Naruto couldn't hear clearly. The raven replied to the mayor with a single nod.

After distributing the batches, Mayor Sarutobi returned to the podium.

"You will be appointed to the central area of the town. This group, your group, is a special one, I heard. You will be guarding the city closely. I hope to hear great progresses from all of you." said the mayor. The nine of them bowed to him, and returned to their seats. It turned out that they were the last group to be called. The mayor returned to his podium to announced his last words for the ceremony.

"I hereby announce you, Batch 57 of the Konoha Police Academy, officially officers on duty!"

Everyone stands and claps cheerfully. They started tossing their hats to the sky, some of them whistled and some of them cried as well. Naruto jumped and threw his hat along with the crowd, he was laughing and shouting cries to others. He glanced at Sasuke, who was standing, but he didn't join the others. He had a very troubled expression on his face. Naruto wondered what was that guy thinking about right now. But then Sasuke met his eyes, and both of them scowled at each other and looked somewhere else. Naruto knew that he needed a friend, but he's still a prick.

* * *

.

.

.

After the ceremony, they were guided to different rooms to be briefed once more by their instructors. The nine of them enters one of the classes with Iruka, their police instructor. He was a brown-haired man with a straight horizontal scar across his nose, with his hair tied into a ponytail. His eyes were soft dark brown. This guy had always been a good instructor, well the only good one, according to Naruto. He sat on a chair and let them stand in front of him.

Iruka took a good look on each of them, and started talking. "As you heard from the mayor, all of you will be working at the central station of Konoha. That means you will be working on the Main Police Headquarters. I do hope you will be on your best behaviour there," he stole a quick glance to Naruto, "And don't forget what you learned here. The real world is harsh, very harsh. I hope you understand that." After his quick pep talk, he took a paper out from his desk and reads it for a while. The nine of them were stealing nervous glances with each other, well except for Sasuke.

"I wrote some recommendation to the inspector at the headquarters. His name is Kakashi Hatake, a very smart man. He will make the decision of placing you on which division you will be on, based on your overall scores and my personal notes. Please don't disappoint him." said Iruka while folding his hands above his desk, after flipping the paper upside down. Naruto wonders whether it was top secret or something. "You will start your shift on Monday at 8am."

Iruka stood up and pointed to the seats behind the nine. "One the seats there, you will find your police uniforms. Wear them on monday, and don't be late."

They walked to the seats and finds a stack of police uniforms wrapped in plastics. Ino and Sakura squealed once they found theirs, while Hinata just held it to her chest with a shy smile on her face. The guys were calmer, with the exception of Naruto and Kiba who were just jumping and slapping each other's back.

"Man, dog breath, who knew that we will be working on the same building!" Naruto messed with Kiba's hair while he laughed out loud. Kiba groaned and replied, "Aw man don't mess with my hair! But yeah we'll be on the same team!"

Naruto laughed back and looks at his new uniform wrapped in plastic. In contrast to his current uniform, this one is mostly dark blue all over. The matching cap was there as well, with the emblem on the front of the peaked cap. Damn he'll look good in this!

Kiba suddenly taps his shoulder and said, "Yo Naruto, wanna join us to hang out tonight?" Naruto broke out of his trance and faces his brunette friend.

"Sure! Who's up for drinks?"

"Pretty much everyone I guess, except for ice princess over there," replied Kiba while glancing at the Uchiha, who was just standing silently while looking at his uniform. There it was, another troubled look on his face. Naruto looked at him, feeling that he should approach the brat. He just knew that he should do something about the teme.

So he approached Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked at Naruto with raised eyebrows.

"What do you want?" said Sasuke with a cold glare.

Naruto just exhaled a lot of air to remain calm. "We're going to a bar tonight to celebrate our graduation. Do you want to—"

"No."

"I'm not even done yet."

" I know what your pea brain was thinking, and I overheard your conversation. So, my answer is no."

Naruto bit his lips, he had the feeling to persuade this brat. Maybe he felt bad about the incident that happened before the ceremony.

"Err— how bout if I pay your drinks?" offered Naruto nervously. Now this definitely got Sasuke's attention. Instead of replying with verbal communication, the Uchiha just raised one of his eyebrows again.

Naruto scratched his head and tried to explain, "Just accept this as an apology to err, what happened earlier."

Sasuke went silent for a moment, maybe he was thinking for an answer. After a little while he replied, "Hn. Fine."

Naruto grinned and tapped his shoulder. "Yossh! See you at 8pm tonight at Blue Jazz?"

"Hn."

Naruto smiled once more, and joined Kiba and the others to a conversation. He stole a quick glance at where Sasuke stood once more, but he was already gone. Maybe he was just lazy to mingle with others. Such an asshole. But he didn't know why.. He just can't leave him alone.

.

.

.

After some time talking, the eight of them walked to the entrance and waved goodbye to each other and went home for the afternoon. They will meet at the club in the city by tonight. All of them are 21 years old now anyways, it was already legal to drink, even for officers. It was TGIF anyway!

As he was walking towards the train station, his stomach started to hurt.

"Shit, I bet that was the milk from this morning!" Naruto thought to himself. He ran again, pushing other pedestrians one more.

* * *

 **My second chapter! I'm still editing the third one, I hope it will be nice!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, myfavoriteramen**


	3. Open Up to Me

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto. All the characters were created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Some random characters will be named in Japanese popular names.**

 **So.. third chapter! Hope you enjoy the story so far. And thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Open Up to Me**

* * *

That night Naruto arrived pretty early at the Blue Jazz bar. He found Sasuke in front the building, checking his watch. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with tight black pants. The teme's hair was styled like a duck-butt, as always. Sighing, Naruto approached the raven.

"Hey. Um, let's go in," said Naruto nervously. Dammit, why was he nervous around this prick, every time after that 'incident'!?

The Uchiha just stared at him, and looked somewhere else. Both of them entered the bar and founded the others were already inside.

Kiba raised his eyebrows to the pair. "How did you managed to persuade the ice princess, Naruto?"

"Heh, I got my tricks," Naruto answered him while he sat down next to Shikamaru, Choji and Shino. Across him were Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Kiba. Sasuke seems reluctant to sit next to anyone, but he managed to sit next to Naruto on that long bench. They ordered beer and some food for everyone to share. Most of it were eaten by Choji, though.

* * *

After a few drinks, Sasuke starts to open up a little more, responding to Naruto and Kiba's jokes. Naruto smiled at the development. See, he was better if he loosened up a little.

"Hey Naruto, remember those days when we first enter the academy?" asked Kiba to Naruto.

"Yeah.. Good old times, eh? Especially when we pranked the instructors, damn we were brave," said Naruto after gulping his last drop of beer in the cup. He ordered for more.

"One time you dressed as a girl! Damn I was laughing hard when I heard of it," said Kiba while chuckling every word.

Sasuke responded to the two, "You wore a maid outfit, with fake boobs that were so huge it looked like a pair of watermelons," The raven sipped his cup and looked at Kiba. "He wore a long blonde wig, dammit! Then he entered Ebisu's class. I swore that man's nosebleed could threw him away to the window."

Kiba bursted out laughing again, while smacking Naruto's back. "I laugh every time someone told me the story! Man.. Why did you do that again?"

Naruto tilted his head up and laugh once more. "Dog breath, I was failing his class! Y'know, I just can't memorise all the thing he taught us. He said I need to make him notice my talent, y'know, in a good way. So, I learned that he was actually a closeted pervert, and I decided to display my talent on cross-dressing."

Even Sasuke was smirking now. Naruto looked at his features. He looked more relaxed and..happy. That bastard could actually smile and laugh! And he looked.. good. Okay, he's hot. Naruto wanted to see more. He wanted to be friends with Sasuke. Like, know his problems and stuff, and be there for him. Beneath the usual cold glare, Naruto knew he was lonely inside..just like himself.

After gulping the beer cup and slamming it to the table, he asked Sasuke. "How did you managed to always be number one in our classes? How the hell was it even possible, teme?"

"I studied, usuratonkachi. It's not that hard."

"Never works for me."

"You know, Naruto, you're actually smarter than you think you are."

"Oh? How so?"

Sasuke smirked once more, "You managed to drag me here, idiot. I don't go to social events."

Now Naruto's eyes widened. "Why don't you?"

"I just.. want to be alone."

Naruto threw his arms over Sasuke's shoulder. "Teme, you can tell me."

"It's a long story." The raven gulped the liquid again.

The blonde looked at his features once more. His pale skin were glistening with sweat. His onyx eyes were softer now, unlike his usual cold glare. Naruto wished that this stubborn bastard would just opened up to him. it's not that hard, right? Now the blonde has complicated feelings. He knew that he wanted to be close with this unbelievably attractive prick. But.. there was something that he never felt before. Ah, probably he wanted to befriend this guy. He was sure that this man can be his best friend.

.

.

Most of them were getting drunk at this stage. Well, Sasuke and Shino were smiling. Even Hinata was starting to talk in a full sentence to Kiba. Naruto glanced at the two. He knew that Kiba had a crush on her for forever, but getting close to Hinata was quite a challenge for the dog lover. But what did he saw in her, anyway? She was a weirdo, every time Naruto tried to ask for help with homework, she squealed and turned as red as a tomato. Odd. The only ones that were not drunk were Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Sakura. They were discussing something deep. Well, actually Choji was eating like there's no tomorrow, and all he did was nod at their words. After all, the three of them were always the smart ones in class. Naruto looked at the teme, his hands were still wrapping the raven's shoulder. That odd feeling was still there. And.. he smelled nice as well. It seems that Naruto couldn't hold his words anymore, and started to ask interesting questions to Sasuke.

"Heyyyyy Sasuke-kuuunnn.. Whatt perfume do you usee?" asked Naruto with a drunken smirk.

Sasuke held his beer glass and looked at Naruto with the same expression. "Whyy? Do you like how I smell?"

"Yeaahhh.. Like really good.." Naruto pressed his nose to Sasuke's neck. Damn he smelled nice. Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't punch him. Instead, he grabbed Naruto's blond locks and started to play with it.

The others were starting to get curious. Sakura seemed pretty pissed off, but before she could say anything, Ino covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shhh Sakura, I'm curious about how this is going to go."

Sakura rolled her eyes, and then decided to look away. Hinata's cheeks burned red, and started to fidget with her hand. Shikamaru yawns, probably because he knew this was going to happen, and continues to talk with Choji. Meanwhile, Kiba just stared at them blankly, also curious and surprised with the development.

"Sasuu.. Did you enjoyed our kiss earlier today?"

Sasuke stared at him back, "Yuupp, it'sss goodd.." Naruto gets turned on by that words. So he shortened the gap between their faces and said, "Well, do you want a remake?"

Without answering him with verbal cues, Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's. Well, that was a yes then. And it wasn't just a peck on the lips, they were making out as if there is no tomorrow. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair, and Sasuke did the same thing.

The others stopped their activities and stared at them. Ino slowly picked up her cell phone and took a snap of it. Sakura dropped her glass and spilled her beer. Hinata's face was now burning and Kiba could swore that smoke was coming out of her ears. Even Shino tilted his head to the right when he saw the action.

After a few minutes of making out, the two of them suddenly stopped kissing and stared at each other. Oh, it was definitely hot, both of them were panting. But after a while, it seems that both of them had regained their consciousness. Their eyes widened, and Sasuke pushed Naruto away. They turned their head to the others, and noticed that were watching them silently. Sasuke quickly stood up with a frustrated face.

"I gotta go."

.

.

After he bolted out of the bar, Naruto just stared at the table, being absent-minded.

What. just. happened?

Did he just.. kissed him again?

What?

Whaaaatt?

But damn, it felt good. Like, ten times better than their first. The blonde's thought were a train wreck right now.

Hekissedthetemeagainandthistimeitwasnotanaccidentwhatthefuck.

.

.

Okay, he had to leave.

He rubbed his hair until his locks were messy and stood up.

"Uh guys, I have to go because uh, my err cat is hungry." he mumbled to the other seven at the table. He stumbled to the exit with a confused expression.

Kiba replied with raised eyebrows, "That idiot.. he doesn't even have a cat." Hinata just continued fidgeting with her hand. Shino played with his phone.

Sakura was now pouting. She crossed her hands across her chest. Definitely jealous of what happened.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and said, "Well, that was not totally unexpected, but this is getting interesting."

Ino grinned to that statement. "Say, who's in for a bet?"

.

.

.

As Naruto left the place, he saw no signs of the raven. Well, shit. He didn't even know where he lived. Or his family. Or neighbours. Shit, he screwed up again. Just as the teme started to open up to him.

He walked to the train station while stumbling a bit. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He had to fix this.

* * *

 **Naruto felt something 'odd' when he's around Sasuke.. OooOOoo**

 **Second kiss, well, not a sober one, but I can promise you, more are coming soon!**

 **Next chapter will probably be a back story..**

 **Questions for readers : Do you prefer more lemon, or without? Let me know!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **bankai777 : Yes, he will meet Gaara. I have plans for it, don't worry!**

 **Sasulover : wow, thank you so much!:* I appreciate it!**

 **Guest : this is Narusasu pairing:) Thank you for reading the story!**


	4. A Fragment of Memory

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto. All the characters were created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Whoa, I'm doing a speed update right now! Didn't expect to publish another chapter this soon. Oh well, I really had nothing to do today. Here's a little back story on Naruto.. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : A Fragment of Memory**

* * *

Naruto slumped at his couch while staring blankly at the TV. Three empty ramen cups were in front of him, some of the broth and noodles were spilled on the table. The blonde switched the cannel again, but nothing seemed good enough. He was still thinking about Sasuke. It was already Sunday, so it was two days after the kiss. And he still didn't have the balls to call Sasuke to apologise or something. 

He turned on his air conditioning, because the heat was getting into him. He took a look of his small studio apartment. His bedroom was at the back of the room, with an ugly green blanket and orange sheets and a wardrobe next to it. Across his bed was the bathroom, with only a small shower inside. He had an ancient TV in his living room with a bland looking couch. His kitchen was small as well. Oh well, he already saved up to move somewhere else, and with the pay check later, he could move to a more spacious place.

.

.

The blonde opened his wardrobe and crouched so he can reach the safe deposit box. After entering the numbers, he took out the item inside and placed it on his kitchen table. Even though it was super heavy, he always treasured this thing. It was the only item he had as a memory of his parents that he never met. His godfather, Jiraiya the pervert, was the one who brought him up after his parents' death when he was a baby. When he was 12 years old, the old man finally gave this to him and explained everything. 

The item wasn't just any regular thing. The item was beyond precious, the only priceless thing that Naruto had. It was a small statue of a nine-tailed demon fox. The colour of it was orange, and the details of it was magnificent. Its nine tails almost looked like a flame, the blonde was sure if this thing was a real monster, it could wipe all Konoha clean. The fox itself almost had an angry expression, its jaw opening wide with very sharp looking teeth. Its eyes looked evil to him, as if it was filled with hatred. 

But the real treasure was the orb that the fox was holding with its jaw. It was an orange gem, the old pervert said the jewel was called spessartite garnet. As Naruto tried to touch it, the jewel glows even more with bright orange aura. It looked really warm. This jewel was the very reason for Naruto's love of the colour orange.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Hey, kid, I need to talk to you."_

 _Naruto looked at his godfather while he was sitting down on the park's swing. He ran away from their apartment because the pervert refuses to answer his questions on how he didn't have parents. His eyes were red from crying, before he replied the old pervert he wiped the rest of his tears._

 _"_ _What do you want?"_

 _"_ _Look.. I'm sorry if I can't be honest with you. But I just don't want you to get hurt, Naruto. I promised your parents."_

 _Naruto stopped sniffing and stared at the silver-haired man. "Will you tell me?"_

 _Jiraiya smiled. "Sure, kid. Here, have an ice cream first." He splited his the ice cream into two, and gave the other to Naruto. The blonde took his ice cream and held Jiraiya's hand. They walked back to their place._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto polished the statue so it could glow. This statue was the only thing that was clean in his place. He carefully touched the gem again, and it glows once more. The orange glow was very heartwarming to him, even if the fox seems evil. He tried to recall the conversation he had with his godfather, when the perverted old man told him the truth.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Naruto sat on the table and tapped his fingers. What took the old man so long? He said he was going to show him something. Ah, there he was._

 _Jiraiya carried a large safe deposit box and placed it on the table. He punched in the code and opened the box. The silver-haired man took out the item and placed it on the table._

 _Young Naruto had his eyes wide open. "Oh sweet! Its so cool! Its a demon fox statue! Ero-sennin, this is awesome!"_

 _Jiraiya sat down next to him and smiled. "This is yours, kiddo."_

 _"_ _Really!?"_

 _"_ _Yeah," said the man. "Try touching the orange gem. The thing is called a spessartite garnet."_

 _Naruto touched it, and it glows even more. At this point, the blonde's eyes were sparkling like the galaxy. "So cool!"_

 _"_ _Naruto, this was once your mother's. Your parents wanted me to entrust this to you." His eyes were now serious._

 _Young Naruto stopped his gibberish and listened to the man._

 _"_ _That night.. when your parents died," the perverted old man started, "They were on a case, kid. As I told you before, they were police officers. They weren't just some random cops, the two of them were the most trusted officers. Your father, Minato, was the chief inspector. They were investigating this..very deep case. It would cost the lives of many if they failed."_

 _"_ _So, after gathering a lot of information, they knew that there was a masked man causing trouble across town. Your parents interrogated a lot of people to get that. Sadly, one of them told the masked man that the cops were looking for him. Then, the man entered your house, right after your mother, Kushina, returned home after giving birth to you. She left you at your crib to go to the bathroom for a while, and when she returned, the masked man was holding you in his right arm, with the other hand holding a knife pointed at your face."_

 _Naruto's hands were sweating now. He almost died as a baby. That thought was scary._

 _"_ _The man threatened your mother to give him the statue. He said he needed the gem. Of course, she refuses. So, the man.. uses his knife to carve those scars you have now, boy." The pervert's expression became darker. "I was helping Minato to sort some documents in the office, and we were on the way home. When I parked the car, we can hear your mother's scream from inside the house. Both of us ran inside, to find that your mother's stomach was stabbed by the man. She was already holding you next to her, but the man was holding the gem in his hands. But the colour of the gem was decreasing, it was going to disappear, and the man didn't understand. Your father shot his back, causing him to drop the gem and screamed in pain. I took the gem, boy, kept it safe in my pockets. As your father was battling the man in a fist fight, I tried to talk to your mother. She was losing her consciousness, but she explained to me what happened. I tried to suppressed her flowing blood, but it cannot be stopped. Her body was still weak from giving birth to you."_

 _Naruto was sobbing at this point. His mother.. his mother.. sacrificed herself.. for him. Jiraiya put his arms around his shoulders to ease his tears._

 _"_ _Should I continue, kiddo?"_

 _While sniffing hard, Naruto tried to answer him, "Y-yeah.. s-s-sure.. I'm o-o-okay."_

 _Jiraiya cleared his throat to continue. "Kid.. After your mother.. passed away, the gem stopped glowing. The colour became dull and..greyish. The man screamed in anger, and stabbed your father as well. When that happened, I tried to battle the masked man, but he escaped. I held your father in my arms. He was like a son to me. But he insisted to stand up, to picked up the gem and its statue. He said we have to give it to you, he was sure that you could take care of it."_

 _"_ _Now, kid, pay attention. This statue and its gem.. it was not an ordinary one. It is bound to you. It is yours because it has your blood inside. The statue needs an owner to make the gem glow to perfection. The only way to change its owner is..to kill the previous one. You cannot remove the gem without the owner present, making it the ultimate security. The only way to take it off, is by the owner's hands."_

 _Naruto stared at the statue in front of him. Even if he felt sad, his heart was filled with warmth. He could feel it, his parents' love for him, and his trust for him. He stood up and stare at the silver-haired man._

 _"_ _Ero-sennin, I promise that I will keep this safe, until forever!" he pointed his chest with his thumb. "And I promise you, I will be an officer myself, to bring justice to Konoha! I won't let this thing happen again!"_

 _"_ _That's my boy," said the man while grinning ear to ear. "You want some ramen?"_

 _"_ _Hell yeah!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto moved out from his apartment when he was 18, just when he entered the Konoha Police Academy. The pervert was travelling the world, he hasn't returned yet. He said he needed inspiration for his porn. Who knows where he went. But the man still cares for him every now and then. Jiraiya paid half of his tuition and his rent. Naruto kinda missed him, though. He was already an adult now, so he paid for his stuff alone. His godfather said that he would return soon, but he still hadn't drop by to his place.

The blonde picked up his phone and tapped on Sasuke's name. Should he made the call? Nah, he decided to text the teme. 

_'Are you okay, Sasuke? Look. I'm sorry abt Friday if things got awkward for us.. I want us to be friends. We're gonna see each other tmr anyway. Don't want things to be weird. Please forget what happened?'_

 _-Naruto'_

 _._

 _._

After fidgeting with his phone, he received a reply from the raven.

 _'Ok. But no more drinks with you.'_

Naruto smiled and puts his phone on the couch. He stretched his arms while walking to his wardrobe. He changed to his training clothes, and went out for a run.

* * *

 **There was it. I planned this plot for like months, I hoped y'all liked it! So the bijuus in this story will be in a form of gems. Hmmm, I wonder how this would continue..?**

 **You can try to search** **spessartite garnet** **on the internet. I did a research on big jewels, and this one seems to portray Kurama.**

 **Post any comments/recommendations as a review down below.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, myfavoriteramen**


	5. The Unexpected

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto. All characters were created by the one and only Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi! Doing a speed update, again. I'll try to publish as many stories as I can while I'm feeling inspired.**

 **Love y'all!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : The Unexpected**

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto had finished ironing his new uniform. Oh sweet! He knew he would look good in dark blue. He grinned at himself. Sergeant Uzumaki, at your service! He wore his uniform over his tight white T-shirt and buttoned it up. After posing in front of the mirror, he grabbed his cap and prepared to go to Konoha Police Headquarters. Yeah! He tied his shoes and picked up his stuff, and left for his first shift.

.

.

It was Monday, so everyone he passed by looked tired and gloomy. But after people looked at this somehow golden and tanned officer, they had no other choice but to smile and greet him. He looked like the Greek sun god, Apollo. People could swore this man was reflecting the sun itself.

"Morning, officer!"

"Good morning!"

"A very good day to you, sir!"

Naruto was such an airhead, he was grinning ear to ear now. "Good morning to you too, ma'am! Have a nice day." He greeted the lady while touching his peaked cap. Man, they love him!

.

.

He was reaching the Headquarters as he felt a weird dark aura somewhere in front of him.

Oh, it must be that guy. The teme.

The Uchiha was walking with this dark ambience around him, probably because people were greeting him at this hour. He always hated human interactions. Ah, two ladies greeted her. After they received the cold glare from him, the citizens took a step back and whispered to each other. Idiot, you were the very reason people hated cops nowadays, Naruto taught to himself.

Trying to push away the memory of Friday's incident, he called out to Sasuke.

"Yooo! Sasuke! Over here!"

The pouting Uchiha approached him. "Hn."

"What's up with you today? C'mon, man, it's our first day as cops!"

"Mind your own business," said Sasuke while stomping away from the blonde. Naruto was super confused right now. Doing his best to ignore the raven's random temper tantrum, he entered the building right behind him.

.

.

Forget Sasuke, man, this place was sweet! Oh, check that out, the front desk! With cute cops! Oh, and check that out, was that a transparent elevator right in the middle of the building!? Wow, that's so… so.. cool! How tall was this building again? Ten stories? Or more? He bet there was a helicopter pad at the top of the building. The place looked so bright and warm to him.

Naruto was basically drooling right now. He didn't noticed the lady officer that was approaching him.

"Hello, sir! May I help you?" asked the woman.

Naruto jerked to the soft voice.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry! It's my first day here.. heh heh, Do you know where should I go to?" said Naruto while grinning ear to ear. "I just graduated from the Police Academy."

The long-haired brunette smiled back at him. "Sure. Please follow me."

"Thank you, errr…" Naruto tried to peek at her name tag.

"You can call me An," said the girl.

"Thank you, An!" replied Naruto with a grin.

.

.

She brought him to a room to do the registrations for new staffs. Even the others were already there, including the Uchiha prick. All nine of them looked very good at their matching dark blue uniform. The officers took their pictures, fingerprints and all. An gave them each of their name tags. After all that was done, An directed them to an office and left them alone there.

"Inspector Hatake should be here soon. Please wait for him," said An while she bowed to the nine of them.

They bowed back to her and then she closed the door. They sat on the chairs in front of them. Shikamaru yawned and tried to take a nap, while Choji was eating his donuts. Kiba was definitely trying to flirt with Hinata, while Shino was playing with his smartphone, his sunglasses hid his eyes as always. Sakura and Ino were gossiping about some girl that got pregnant, and giggled at something. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were..

.

.

"Teme."

"Leave me alone."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shut it, usuratonkachi."

"Asshole, I was trying to talk to you! What's the problem with having a normal conversation!?"

Shikamaru yawned. "Oh boy, here we go again."

"Moron, I'm intoxicated by the exuberance of your verbosity." said Sasuke with a bored expression.

"W-What? F-F-!? Gaah! You're pissing me off! Asshole!" said Naruto as he stood up and grabbed Sasuke's collar. Sakura rushed to the two of them.

"Guys! Please stop fighting! Just stop!" said Sakura. "Naruto, stay away from Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke ignored the pink-haired girl and continued his 'conversation' with Naruto.

"Dumbass, I guess your pea brain cannot process the simple statement I gave you?"

Naruto growled back in return. Kiba could swore they were acting like two fighting dogs.

Naruto tried to punch Sasuke's nose, but the raven ducked it and caught Naruto's fist. While holding it firmly, he blows a jab to Naruto's jaw, but the blonde avoided it as well. Sakura, Ino and Kiba were yelling at them to stop. But right after that, the door flung open and a man entered the room. The man had a spiky silver hair, with an eyepatch on his left eye. He wore a mask as well. He was holding a book on left hand, and his expression was flat. He looked around the room, and saw the blonde and the raven trying to strangle each other, while the rest were trying to calm them down. The man cleared his throat.

"Hello, new officers! I apologise if I'm late."

Every eyes were turning to him now. Seven of them bowed at the same time to greet the man respectfully, but the other two were still growling at each other.

"My my.. what do we have here?" said the man.

Finally, both of them stopped their random grunting and adjusted their uniforms. Sasuke straightened his collar and Naruto fixed his cap. They bowed to him, even though they were not synchronised with the others.

"Nice to meet you!" they said.

The silver-haired man appreciated their bows. He walked to his desk and sat down. Following his cue, the nine sat down on their chairs as well.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake," said the man. "You can call me Inspector Hatake, or Inspector Kakashi. Whichever suits you." He picked up the sealed documents next to him, and tear it open. He took it out and scanned it with his right eye, while taking quick glances at the nine faces in front of him.

.

.

"Okay! Now, let me assign you to each of your divisions," said the Inspector. "Shino Aburame, you will join the Information Technology Division. The place is at level four, you can check it in the directory. Your boss would be Shiranui Genma. Go find him later." Shine nodded slowly.

"Then.. Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga, you will be assigned to the Canine Divisions. Go there and make sure you understand each of your duty. I will personally handle the division myself, because it is a new one," the silver-haired man flipped the page for a while and continued, "Sergeant Inuzuka will be responsible for the training, and Sergeant Hinata can help him with the development and all." Kiba was grinning ear to ear hearing this news.

"Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka," he glanced at the three, "You will be working under the Homicide Division. I will be in charge for the whole division, but right now I want you to look for Asuma Sarutobi. He will be your senior officer. You may join me later."

The three of them nodded at the inspector.

"Thank you, sir," said Ino with a smile.

"Sakura Haruno," the pink-haired girl straightened her back and listened to the man. "You will work for Tsunade, the head of the Forensics Department. Well, you will be working closely with the others, especially the Homicide Division, so we will meet each other again. The forensics is located at level five." Sakura nodded to the instructions.

"Yes, sir!"

Inspector Hatake put down his notes and looked at the two remaining officers.

"For you two, my my.. you two were really interesting." said the man while eyeing them closely.

Naruto was fidgeting in his chair, while Sasuke was clearly getting nervous too. Why wasn't Sasuke in the Homicide Divisions? Usually the best officers went there, y'know. And for Naruto, he hoped to be somewhere useful—

"You two will be.." said Hatake slowly

Yeah, somewhere, where he would be needed as the hero of the town, where—

"The meter maid!" the Inspector finished his statement with glee.

.

.

.

WHAT THE SHIT?

The others were shocked, and jaws were dropping.

.

.

"EEEHHH!?" Naruto screamed until his cap fell off. The Uchiha's eyes looked as if it almost popped out. Kiba was choking from his own spit.

Sakura stood up from her chair, "I-Inspector, I think there h-has been a mistake.. Y-You see, Sasuke-kun is—"

Inspector Hatake raised his left hand to shut the girl's blabbering. "I do notice that, yes. And Uzumaki here has potential as well."

The raven shook his head and asked with a confused expression, "But, why?"

Kakashi looked at them in the eye. "First of all, prove to me that you two will be good officers. I do not want some fightings happening while officers were on duty. So, work that out, then we'll see," the man collected the rest of the documents. "Go to level three, and look for Kurenai Yuhi. She will instruct you on what to do." said the man as he typed something on his phone.

All of them returned to their seats and remained quiet. Naruto was almost exploding, though.

.

.

"Alright! That's all then, you're all dismissed." said the inspector while he waved his hands. He took the book next to him, that looked like Jiraiya's porn, no doubt, and read it. All of them stood up and left the room. Naruto almost shouted again at the man, but Sasuke covered the blonde's mouth and dragged him out of the room before he could do anything.

"Baka, do you want us get fired on the first day?" asked the raven.

"Of course not, asshole, but what the hell was that f—"

"Shh. Lower your voice." said Sasuke while they walked to the elevator, the raven was still dragging the blonde by his arms. "Look. We are definitely stuck being the meter maid because we were fighting. Now, we should cut the crap and try to get along with each other."

Wow. The bastard actually said that.

"Fine," said Naruto while Sasuke pressed the button inside the elevator.

* * *

.

.

.

"So you were the bad boys at the office today!"

The two of them looked at the hot cop. Kurenai Yuhi was definitely attractive, with that jet black hair and red eyes. She adjusted her cap and bent to the table to pick something up. The woman picked up two devices and gave them to Naruto and Sasuke. She explained how to use the thing to them while walking them to the parking lot, but it turned out that they already understand it. Then, she took a pair of keys from her pockets and gave them to Sasuke. The three of them looked at the object in front of them.

"That's your ride, boys." said the red-eyed woman with a wink.

Naruto was so pissed right now. It looked so..uncool. He didn't even know how to describe that thing. It was the usual mini car for parking enforcement officers, with two chairs inside. It looked like a golf cart, only uglier. Kurenai even gave them the hideous red and yellow vest. Ugh. And now, Sasuke was driving instead of him. Well, shit.

As the two of them got into the vehicle, Kurenai waved at them.

"Make sure you get at least 50 tickets each for the day!"

Sasuke smirked at that statement while he turned on the engine. "Don't worry. I'll get 70 by myself."

Naruto felt he was challenged by the bastard. "Then I'll get a hundred!" said Naruto while he glared at Sasuke. After thirty seconds of staring intensely at each other, they took off to the centre of the city. He better not lose to the bastard, Naruto taught to himself.

.

.

* * *

 **Meter maid, huh? I got this idea from Zootopia, the Disney cartoon. I thought it would be hilarious if we see these two idiots stuck as the meter maid!**

 **But nah, they won't get stuck there forever, don't worry! I got my plans ready ;)**

 **Shino was in the IT Division because I know there won't be a bug specialist in a police HQ, so I made him as the 'hacker' guy. Kiba should definitely handle the pups with Kakashi, but I put Hinata there because I see her as a tender animal lover as well. I'm planning for KibaHina to happen in this story.**

 **I feel like I should always stick Ino-Shika-Cho together, and Sakura is surely with the forensics.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So.. what do you think? Leave comments/suggestions down below!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See ya soon! Love, myfavoriteramen**


	6. Reflection of the Crimson Red

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All characters were created by Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **This chapter will be in Sasuke's perspective. Yay! And.. more backstory!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy, guys:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Reflection of the Crimson Red**

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

.

.

.

"Park there, teme."

"No, this area should be fine. We should move to the next block."

"Hey! You're not the only one who makes the decision, dammit!"

Sasuke looked at the blonde. This usuratonkachi was very loud and annoying. He stuck to his own decisions and ignored Naruto.

The reason Sasuke was grumpy today, well grumpier that usual, was the blonde himself. The pale man was still confused on what happened on Friday. They kissed, no, Sasuke kissed him first. He didn't know if that made it better or worse. He glanced again at the man. That idiot was folding his arms and saying something about how Sasuke was a dumb dumb moron. The raven shook his head. Your sentence shows just how stupid you are, dobe, Sasuke thought to himself. He looked at the pedestrians, who were now looking at this odd pair of cops who were riding this unbelievably slow vehicle. One looked like a ray of sunshine, and the other looked like this calm moonlight. Well, if only they weren't arguing right now.

They parked on an empty lot at the centre of the city. Both of them got off the car and started their work. Naruto threw a nasty look at Sasuke, but the raven replied him with a smirk. Oh, how he was going to beat the blonde today. They dashed to different part of the city. Naruto went north, while Sasuke went south. They made a deal to come back to the same spot by 3 pm.

.

.

Sasuke was concentrating on the noise those parking meter made when they got expired. Ah, there was one. He typed on the device he got from Kurenai and slip the ticket on the car's window. There was another one. Or two. Or three. Sasuke smirked to himself. Oh, he was so going to beat the blonde. Of course, he was pissed that he got the shitty job for the day. But he knew that there was no point in sulking long, so he just tried to swallow his pride and finished his job.

* * *

.

.

.

At 2 pm, Sasuke got 193 tickets slipped on car windows. He decided to walk back to the car to sat down for a while. He needed some time to think. The raven distributed some more tickets while he walked back to his car. He stopped for a moment to stare at the blue sky.

The sky reminded him of Naruto's eyes.

Oh, Kami-sama, what curse did you land upon this poor man?

He covered his eyes with his pale hands. This Uchiha, fell in love with a moron. His parents and brother on heaven must be crying at the moment. Sasuke slipped another ticket on the car's window. Sasuke paused for a moment. Odd. He saw this car on the night of his family's death. He was sure of it. It was a black car with the similar design. Or maybe it just looked similar? Sasuke shook his head and continued his job. He printed more and more ticket as he had flashbacks of that night. He saw the car parked right across his house when the building burned down. Sasuke always remembered that horrible night. He was eight years old.

.

.

.

 _They just finished having dinner at a nearby sushi place, and went home. His mother offered to make tea for his father, and she went to the kitchen to brew the water. Sasuke went to his room and played with his green toy dinosaur. He missed Mr Cuddles. Suddenly, the lights went off. Sasuke was terrified, and he ran to the door while he hugged Mr Cuddles tight in his arms. A sudden explosion inside the house shocked Sasuke, making him fell to the floor and dropping Mr Cuddles. Little Sasuke was crying at this point. Fire was spreading inside the two-story house._

 _"NO!" cried Sasuke as he saw Mr Cuddles burned in the flames. Sasuke tried to stand up and avoided the fire while he was coughing the think smoke out of his tiny lungs._

 _He screamed and screamed while searching for the others. A pair of arms suddenly picked him up and carried him on his back._

 _"_ _Nii-san!"_

 _"_ _Don't worry, Sasuke," said a calm voice. It was 13 years old brother, Itachi. Sasuke hugged his neck and buried his face to avoid inhaling the smoke._

 _"_ _Nii-san, I'm scared," said Sasuke with a muffled voice. "Where's mom and dad?"_

 _They got out of the house safely. Itachi sat him on the front lawn and poked his forehead. Sasuke touched his forehead in response to the pain. Why did his brother always do that to him?_

 _"_ _I'm going to search for them now, Otouto," smiled Itachi. "Wait for me, okay? I'll be right back."_

 _Sasuke sat and stared at his brother as he ran back inside the flaming house. Sirens were approaching, and a lot of people were panicking now. The Uchiha Mansion was burning down. An officer picked Sasuke up and asked him, "Are you okay, little boy?"_

 _Sasuke answered with a shaky voice, "Yeah, I'm fine. My family is inside."_

 _The black-haired officer nodded and kept holding him close. He looked oddly familiar. The man instructed others to search the building. Firefighters were spraying water to the house, and some of them were trying to barge inside the house. Suddenly the officer that was carrying Sasuke passed him to another officer. He instructed the man to carry Sasuke to the police station._

 _"_ _No!" Sasuke protested. "Nii-san told me to stay!"_

 _"I'm sorry, kid," said the plump man. "We're making sure that they're going to be fine. But we need to make you safe first."_

 _The plump man turned towards the black-haired officer to ask his name, but the man was gone. The officer just shrugged at it._

 _More and more police cruisers were swarming the house. The officer hugged and carried Sasuke, so Sasuke was looking behind his back. He saw the previous black-haired officer entered a fancy-looking black car. Another shadowy figure entered the car, following the man. The car drove away, ignoring all the noises._

 _"_ _Mister," Sasuke pointed at where the car used to be. "Something is weird."_

 _The officer didn't hear him, and instead he put Sasuke at the back set of the police cruiser, and drove him to the Police HQ. As Sasuke touched the soft cushion, he passed out right away due to his trauma._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke placed yet several more tickets, and sat back on the funny vehicle. Well, 201 tickets. Not bad. He glanced at his watch. It was already 3 pm, and the dobe was not back yet. He pouted and crossed his arms. Usuratonkachi.

He knew that both of them were similar. Sasuke first met the blonde when they were in daycare. At that point, his family was still alive. The blonde catches his attention because the kid had this odd fox-looking scars along his cheeks, with the brightest blonde hair he had ever seen. Plus, the kid was really loud as well. He didn't know whether Naruto recognises him, but he was sure he saw Naruto a lot of times as a kid. He smiled as he tried to recall the memories.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke would see Naruto every now and then around town. They never officially talked to each other, but both of them would acknowledge each other's presence. Usually, they would play at the same playground, but at different spots. The two would stay there until parents were picking up their childrens. Once when they were nine, Sasuke sat on top of the slide, looking really sad. Every kid was picked up by their parents, and here he was sitting alone. He shed a tear, proving that he missed his family. And Mr Cuddles. Sasuke glanced at the tanned blonde that was sitting alone on the swing, and he saw it._

 _The boy was crying as well._

 _It was even sadder than his own tears. The raven could felt the pang of loneliness reflected in the boy's presence. Sasuke pondered for a while. Are they the same…? The boy looked really lonely. However, before he could do anything, Nekooba came and picked him up._

 _"_ _Sasuke, boy! Let's go home!"_

 _He smiled at the old lady and held her hand. At least he had her now. She was the weird cat lady that was really close with the Uchihas. Although she took care of him now, he still couldn't consider her as family, yet._

.

.

.

When Sasuke was 18 years old, Nekooba died of old age. He stayed alone at the same apartment now. And at the same year, he officially met the blonde at the academy. The raven adjusted his peaked cap and slumped at his seat. Sasuke looked up, and saw Naruto waving to the pedestrians as if he was an actor. But then the tanned man tripped on something and fell on his face.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't expect it as a child, but it turned out that the blonde was a complete moron.

Sasuke stood up approached him and offered his hand. Naruto looked stunned, but he accepted the help anyway.

"Thanks, bastard."

"Hn."

They went back to the vehicle. Naruto suddenly boasted his achievement of the day.

"Y'know, I bet I beat your ass. I gave 201 tickets!" grinned the blonde.

Sasuke looked surprise, and took the device and pointed the numbers on it. Now the blonde dropped his jaw.

"Aww, man! I totally thought that I had ya back there!" Naruto whined and slumped on his seat.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

Naruto raised an eyebrow to the raven. "Heh. Bastard." Both of them turned their faces away from each other. Sasuke adjusted his cap and turned on the engine. Naruto wiped out his sweaty face with his white handkerchief, and folded it back to his pocket.

They rode back to the station in silence. However, a smile formed on each of their lips.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kurenai looked stunned at their achievement. "Wow! This may be a record, isn't that right, Haru?"

The man she called Haru looked really tired behind the computer desk. "Yup. Congrats," said Haru with a monotone voice.

The black-haired woman smiled. "I guess I have to promote you two!"

Haru snapped his head up and dropped some paper into the ground. He fidgeted while stuttering the words, "W-whoa. Ma'am, are you s-sure?"

"I am, Haru. These boys were clearly exceptional." she said it with a wink. "Tomorrow, come back here to pick up your car key. You're patrol cops now."

Naruto jumped with his arms stretched wide. "Oh, yeah!" He slide off his ugly vest, and so does Sasuke. They returned it to Kurenai's hands. She folded it and put it somewhere else. The woman smiled again and looked at them.

"I want you two to come early tomorrow, okay? And behave at the car."

Sasuke folded his arms. "Does this mean we still have to work together?"

"Of course you do! Until the inspector said otherwise," smiled Kurenai while she sat back on her chair. "You two can go back now."

Naruto stopped his jumping and pouted. "Man! Again!? Okay, teme. This time, I'm driving."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine." He walked out of the room and headed to the parking lot. He glanced back at the office for a moment. That idiot was still talking to Kurenai. Oh well, just let him be. He entered the elevator and pushed down, when a tanned hand stop the doors from closing.

"Where are you going, teme?" said the blonde as he stood next to Sasuke.

"Train station."

"Cool! I'm heading to the same direction," said Naruto with a grin.

"I'll go by myself. Your pet is waiting for you there. Good bye," Sasuke walked to the front door.

He could sense Naruto was pacing back to chase him but the blonde stop when he heard Kiba called out his name. Good. Let the idiots be. Sasuke sighed and walked to the station. He was actually quite jealous, but he didn't want to admit it. After all, that jerk didn't even like him back. So, why bother?

He joined the police force because Uchihas were usually officers. Not only that, his main goal was to track the mystery of his family's death. He swore to God, that he would shed the truth to the unknown and bring justice to town.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke's neighbour knocked on his door to explain that she was moving out of her place. The woman finished her masters, and she said she was going to move to the United States to work there. Sasuke didn't really care, well at least there were less people here. The woman said that a man was going to move there in a few weeks. Sasuke shrugged and thanked the lady for the information, and closed the door. He already changed his uniform into a simple dark blue T-shirt with white shorts.

He walked to his balcony and leaned to the wall to view the city. It was already night time, the city was washed by moonlight.

Konoha.. such a strange place. This city was filled with secrets no one can fully understand. This part of the country, along with several other cities next to Konoha, were filled with gems and jewels. They had a lot of underground tunnels covered in sparkling heaven. This includes the treasure of the Uchihas. He didn't know where they came up with this stuff, but it was strangely beautiful.

Sasuke picked up the gem inside his pocket and played it in his left hand. It was a small red orb. Every Uchiha had one, as his father explained it to him. He held the orb to the moonlight, and saw it glowing red. It almost looked evil. He never got his directly from his father, actually. In the Uchihas tradition, a child received the orb from his father when they could prove to be worthy as an Uchiha.

.

.

 _Up until Sasuke was eight years old, he hadn't get it yet. His brother was a genius, though. He got the orb at the age of six. The raven was always jealous of Itachi. But even so, he had always loved him. He was the best big brother! Sasuke was so shocked of the incident that he had nightmares for many nights. He would cry himself to sleep while hugging the pillow. He needed Mr Cuddles as well. Mr Cuddles was his medicine to sadness. And now.. he was gone._

 _A week after the horrifying night, Nekooba received a wooden box from the officers after they had searched the remaining of the house. The box had Sasuke's name carved in Hiragana and Katakana on it._ _Nekobaa understood the ritual of the family, and opened the box for Sasuke. Inside it was the red orb, the Sharingan, carved on it was one 'tomoe', as she explained it to him._

 _"_ _Sasuke.. your father had this ready on his room. It means that he was about to give it to you," said the old lady with empathy to the boy. She was the one who creafted the gem after all._

 _The lady said that there are three degree of the an Uchiha has three tomoe, it meant that he could be trusted with more secret information of the clan._

 _But Sasuke surpassed even that. On his sixteenth birthday, the lady gave him a new orb, the pattern was specially made for him._

 _"_ _This is the Mangekyou Sharingan," said Nekobaa with a gentle smile. "I made it just for you, your father and brother had their each."_

 _Sasuke smiled at the old lady. "Thank you," he said._

 _._

 _._

Odd tradition. The pattern of the Mangekyou was different, as well. Each person had their own pattern. If this thing was his eyeballs, it would be cool, Sasuke thought to himself. Imagine having red eyeballs that had special powers behind it, like hypnosis or creating black flames. Nah. He was imagining too many things. No way such things existed.

He heard that many other families had the gem tradition among their families as well. This orb was definitely a ruby, even if it was a small one. After twisting the gem on his hands, he put it back inside the wooden box in his bedroom. He laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling.

Shit. He couldn't forget the kiss they shared. He tossed and turned the whole night.

.

.

What should he do?

.

.

* * *

 **I'm trying to expand the words to make it longer, haha. For those of you who were wondering,** **the story sets in modern era of a fictional area in Japan, where their source of income came from mining.**

 **And.. I made the Sharingan as an orb, again. Ho-ho!**

 **See you on the next chapter, guys!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, myfavoriteramen.**


	7. Attraction

**DISCLAIMER : The usual. Naruto was not mine, it was created by Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In case some of you were wondering, the story took place in a fictional area in Japan. Sorry if you get confused!**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Attraction**

* * *

.

.

.

"Oi, Sasuke! Where are y—"

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped calling for the raven and glanced at the source of voice. It was Kiba and Hinata. The blonde turned his body to face them and waved to the two.

"Hey, dog breath! Hinata!"

Kiba slapped Naruto's back and laughed. "How's your day with the ice princess?"

Naruto looked away and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, it was bearable. How's yours?"

"It was amazing!" said Kiba while grinning ear to ear. "Did you know that they have like, fifty or more dogs here!? I feel like I'm in heaven!" The dog lover looked at the beautiful lady next to him. "And Hinata did a wonderful job. Those pups love her!"

Hinata's cheeks turned to a darker shade of pink. "T-t-thank you, Kiba.." She fidgeted with her hands.

"That's awesome, you two!" said Naruto while poking Kiba's ribs with his elbows. "Wanna grab some ramen?"

Kiba shook his head. "Actually, I planned to have dinner at a nearby sushi restaurant with Hinata." The brunette looked back at the girl and whispered to Naruto's ear. "It's kinda, um, personal."

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and patted Kiba's head. "Ohoho! Well done, my boy!" Naruto gave Hinata a thumbs up. The Hyuuga looked a bit confused, but she chose to ignore it. The blonde cleared his throat and pressed his hands to his head. "I guess I have to spend my night alone again, then. I wish I have someone who cares about me, y'know?"

Kiba slapped his own forehead. "You idiot. You haven't realise it, haven't you?

Naruto tilted his head and scratched his head. The brunette sighed at the man's behaviour. "Never mind," added Kiba while the three of them walked to the entrance. They parted ways, as the blonde walked to the train station while pondering Kiba's words.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms. Feeling bored, he put his head on the steering wheel.

"Nee, Sasuke," Naruto complained to the raven. "Aren't you bored?"

The Uchiha stopped looking at his tablet to look at the blonde and adjusted his glasses. Naruto observed the man's features. The bastard looked really nice with those simple rectangular-shaped glasses. It suited his pale skin and framed his face well. It even suited his bangs on the side of his face. Naruto tried to shake his head to try to ignore that thought. Did he just admitted that Sasuke looked hot in glasses?

"Yeah, I guess so." Sasuke took of his glasses and put it inside his upper pocket. "There's no one speeding or anything right now." The raven glanced at his watch to look at the time. It was only 10 in the morning. "Did you have your breakfast?"

"Nah. I don't have the time," said Naruto while he yawned again. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to that sentence. "You should eat in the morning. It's not good to skip breakfast, idiot."

The blonde chuckled nervously. "Heh, I guess I'll try next time." The bastard could actually be nice if he wanted to.

"Wait here for a while." said the raven while he opened the car door.

Naruto sat upright and questioned the raven. "Huh?"

"I'll buy you some food," said Sasuke before he shut the door and walked across the parking lot of the large supermarket. Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Wow. That was really nice of him. Naruto slumped to his seat and thought about the raven's action.

.

.

"Really, Sasuke? Donuts? This is so stereotypical," said Naruto while he checked out the inside of the plastic bag. Even if he complained, the blonde ate the donuts anyway. Sasuke shook his head on his parter's actions and opened his tablet to continue reading. He put on his black framed glasses again.

Naruto leaned to Sasuke and asked him. "What's that?" said the blonde with a mouthful of chocolate donut.

"Online manga." said the man without moving his eyes off the screen.

The blonde swallowed the donut and peaked at the tablet. Oh! He knew this manga. "Isn't that the manga about two gay ninjas?"

The Uchiha glanced at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hn."

The man continued reading.

Naruto bit another donut and tried to recall the story. "Yeah, those ninjas were totally into each other. Did you saw the movie? They made the two marry other girls! I'm so pissed off."

Sasuke smirked at that. "Well, even if this is 2016, some people were still homophobic." The raven raised his right leg and crossed it on his lap. "So, I guess the editors changed the ending."

The blonde wiped his mouth and answered the Uchiha. "Yeah. The ending was shitty. They were totally gay with each other." Naruto straightened his back and tried to mimic a quote from the story. "I will shoulder your hatred and die with you." said the blonde with a serious face, and he ended it with a wholehearted laugh. Sasuke's cheeks turned a little pink, and Naruto noticed that. The blonde tried to ignore it. "I mean, if those two aren't gay for each other then I can be the president or something."

Sasuke smirked and chuckled softly, and Naruto loved the view. The raven looked gorgeous. Naruto placed his head on the steering wheel and stare at the raven. He loved those glasses that he wore today. It perfected his already flawless features. The blonde chuckled back at the raven, and Sasuke smiled back at him. And there was it again, the raven was blushing. Naruto bit his lips, damn Sasuke looked cute. The tanned man closed his eyes and pondered for a while. Okay, he admitted that the bastard was good looking. Well, I think I might be a little gay, Naruto thought to himself.

The pale man stopped chuckling and looked at Naruto confusedly. "W-what did you just say?"

Naruto was wide-eyed right now. He definitely said that out loud, didn't he? Shit. He had to come up with something!

"N-no!" said Naruto as he tried to sit uptight as fast as he could. "I mean—" BAM! Suddenly his head hit the car's roof.

"OWWW!" The blonde was holding his throbbing head. Sasuke was concerned, but he was trying to hold his laughter once again. The raven was controlling his breathing.

"Are you okay?" said the Uchiha.

"I'm fine!" said Naruto as he refused any help from Sasuke. "I meant gay as in happy, haha, yeah, happy, y'know! Haha I'm super happy with the…uh..donuts!"

Sasuke burst into another wave of laughter, but this time he was really, really laughing his ass off. The blonde was rubbing his throbbing scalp, but he grinned and blushed at the raven's reaction. Eventually, Naruto joined Sasuke by laughing at himself.

"You idiot," said Sasuke while he wiped a tear from his left eye. He took of his glasses and wiped it clean before he placed it back to his pockets. The Uchiha smiled at Naruto once again. "Be careful next time, usuratonkachi."

"Heh, thanks, teme." said Naruto as he smiled back at the man. Suddenly everything became still and silent. The two men were staring at each other's eyes. Naruto gulped nervously as he stare at those deep onyx eyes. Both of them leaned closer subconsciously and tilted their heads slowly. Their noses were merely millimetres away. Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breathing, and he knew that Sasuke could felt his. He saw the raven fluttered his eyelids. Naruto licked his lips as he tried to close his eyes.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

The speed meter suddenly beeped loudly, picking up the speed of the vehicle that just passed by.

The two of them snapped their heads at the sound at looked at the meter. That car was definitely speeding way past the limit. Naruto groaned and rubbed his head. Damn it, such a wrong timing!

Sasuke sat up and pointed to a silver car that zoomed way past them. "That's the car. Drive, Naruto!"

The blonde pressed the gas pedal and shifted the gear. Naruto glanced at the raven. Sasuke leaned back on his seat silently and stared at the window. This thing really broke their moods, especially the raven's. Naruto sighed to himself.

"Go!"

Without waiting for another yelling from Sasuke, the police cruiser dashed quickly and zoomed across the street to chase down the car.

* * *

.

.

.

Tadashi Suzuki had a rough day at work. Not only his boss barked at him all day, but suddenly he received a text message from his secret boyfriend, Kaito. That son of a bitch dumped him in a freaking text message! Not caring what the others thought, he took of from work to go home. He was so pissed off that he drove the car in a very fast speed without realising it.

The man wiped his freshly red-dyed hair back and focused on the road. Stupid cars, blocking his way! All he needed now was some hot bathe and alcohol. He just wanted to get out of his stupid suit. He hated everything at this moment.

The man kept on stepping on his gas pedal, failing to notice a police cruiser trailing his car and its blaring sirens. He just focused on the road and ignored the mirrors while he listened to some heavy metal song. But after a while, he heard something behind him. The man sighed and reached his radio button.

"What now?" he mumbled to himself as he turned the button off. Then he heard it.

"—DAMMIT! I REPEAT, THIS IS THE KGPD, PULL OVER!"

Tadashi was so shocked. He quickly glanced at his speed meter. Shit, he was definitely speeding. Inhaling a deep breath, he slow down his speed and pulled over at the side of the road. He was already in the highway now. Oh, damn. Just as he thought that things couldn't get worse, he got pulled over by the police.

He face-palmed himself and gripped his hair. Shit. Shit. Shit. The officer knocked on his window.

"Can you please step out of the car, sir?"

He took another deep breath as he opened his door. The pale man placed his shoes on the asphalt and stepped out of his car nervously. He noticed that there were two officers. Well, shit. He thought he only needed to deal with one but—

Tadashi opened his eyes wide as he saw the two officers. They were hot!

The one that knocked on his window had a dark hair with a matching pair onyx eyes. The officer's complexion was the same as his, pale as milk. His demeanour was calm and collected, he definitely had the cool vibes along him. The second officer was standing next to the man with a very pissed off expression. He had a spiky blonde hair along with a delicious tanned skin. The man's eyes were as bright as the blue sky. The blonde looked like those hot surfers at an Australian beach. Tadashi gulped and stole a quick glance at the two men. He could swore that they looked like the sun and the moon itself. Okay, he nicknamed them the Moon and the Sun.

The Sun spoke up first. "Are you deaf?"

Tadashi shook his head. "N-no, sir. Is there a problem?"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU PULL OVER? WE CHASE YOU FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES, DAMMIT, FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"Calm down, Naruto," said the Moon. Note to self, the Sun's first name was Naruto. "Put your hands on the hoods, we have to search you."

Now he was excited. Two hot cops, wow! He silently put his hands on the hood of his car and gulped nervously. The Moon instructed Naruto to search his car. The pale man approaches him and said, "Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law."

The red haired man shivered to those soft timbre tone and nodded carefully. He was getting turned on. The Moon stood behind him and began searching his body. He could feel the pressure of the body behind him. Shit, no. He couldn't get a hard on right now. Nope. But his buddy down there didn't listen to him. Thankfully the Moon didn't saw that and kept searching his body.

"Sasuke! His car is clean!" said Naruto. Tadashi glanced at the blonde officer. Alright, the Moon's name was Sasuke. He felt a bit better after learning their names.

Sasuke finished searching his body. "He's clean too." Naruto approach Tadashi and asked the man. "May I know why you were speeding, um," the man glanced at his driving license. "Mr Suzuki?"

"Sorry, sir, but I was having quite a bad day. And.. I just didn't realise that I stepped on the gas way too hard," said Tadashi as he explained the truth.

Naruto nodded as he wrote something on his notebook. "Where do you work?"

"At this um, animation company in Sixth Avenue," said the man while he scratched his hair nervously. "It's called th—"

"Ah! I know that company!" Naruto cut his speech and narrowed his eyes. "You were the ones who made that movie, right?"

Tadashi sweats nervously. "Um, 'that' movie..?"

The hot blonde officer widened his eyes. "That movie about the gay ninjas! They were supposed to marry each other but you people made the hero marry some weird girl! Not to mention that the kid is an annoying brat." Sasuke just slapped his forehead to his partner's comment.

The red haired finally understood the blonde. Ah, 'that' movie. He cleared his throat. "H-haha," he laughed nervously. "Y-yeah.. It's not my call, sir. I'm just animating it just as my boss ordered me." he looked at the two men in front of him. Come to think of it, the two _does_ resemble the gay ninjas. Well, how odd.

He had an idea on his mind. "B-but, you see," he tried to stable his stuttering. He was always like this around hotties. "We're animating the final episode of the anime. I can guarantee you, it will be epic." he smiled to the blondie. "My boss was making sure that the final battle will be awesome."

The blue eyes shone brighter than it was before. "Really!?" squealed the man. Yeah, he squealed. The tanned man pointed at the paler one. "You see, this bastard _loves_ the series. Now, if I were you, I will make that episode _perfect,"_ said Naruto. The man leaned closer to Tadashi, the act made him shiver. "If you promise to make the episode perfect, I will lessened your penalty." The man smelled like miso ramen.

"Hey, usuratonkachi, don't go and ma—"

"Shut up! Today I gotta do the decision making, yesterday was your turn," said Naruto while he stuck his tongue out to the other officer. Sasuke just sighed and ignored the loud-mouthed cop.

"So, whatcha say?" asked the blonde officer while he wiggled his eyebrows.

Tadashi inhale a quick breath before answering the cop. Well, take your chance, man. "Yes, sir."

Naruto gripped his hand and shook it hard. Tadashi blushed a little bit at that action. The man's hands was big and warm. But at the corner of his eyes, he saw a pair of onyx eyes piercing to his own. Oh, shit. That guy was definitely jealous. Clearing his throat, he abruptly stop shaking the blonde's hand.

"You can go now, Mr Suzuki. And no more speed driving!" said Naruto.

Tadashi nodded and entered his car. Well, Thank God. He drove back to his workplace, maintaining his speed this time, to made sure that the animation of the episode had to be flawless.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto pressed his face on his rusty pillow. He twisted and turned the whole night, once again because of the Uchiha. Naruto was sure now that he liked the man. He groaned again and placed his right side of face to the pillow. They almost kissed. No accident or alcohol. Like, a legit kiss. He sighed and turned his body to stare at the ceiling. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

.

.

He had to tell someone about this.

* * *

 **KGPD stands for KonohaGakure Police Department, haha! And.. attraction from Naruto! What's going to happen!?**

 **Ohoho, I tried to smuggle some details that they were reading the Naruto manga itself, lol! For those who watched episode 476-478, you know that Tadashi did it flawlessly, right?**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I hope you guys enjoyed the story. ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, myfavoriteramen.**


	8. Two Heroes

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All the characters were created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Do take note that in this fic, when characters were inside a car, the steering wheel is located on the RIGHT side.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here you go, guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Two Heroes**

* * *

.

.

.

Day two with the teme, Naruto mumbled to himself as he polished his badge and put it on his pockets. He decided not to tell anyone yet about his feelings to the raven. The blonde needed to make himself sure first.

He took his gun and handcuffs, and placed it on the sides of his legs. It was the raven's turn to drive today. Naruto grabbed some some sandwiches that he made just ten minutes ago and ate it. He glanced at the other leftover slice of sandwich. He thought about it for a while, and grabbed a tomato and knife. The blonde sliced the tomato and put some of it inside the bread. He put lettuce, too. Naruto blushed a bit. He hoped the teme liked it. He knew that the man had this weird love for tomatoes. He sighed to himself. Well, he was just repaying the teme's donuts yesterday.

Naruto packed his stuff and took off to the police headquarters.

* * *

.

.

.

The two sat awkwardly inside the police cruiser. They parked near the city's bank to check the traffic there. So far, no one had violated any traffic rule. Sasuke turned on the radio and sat silently. The blonde was nervous, as this was super awkward. He cleared his throat to capture the raven's attention.

"Um, Sasuke," said Naruto as he gave the man a plastic bag. "Here. It's for you."

The raven raised his right eyebrow and accepted the gift.

"Heh, y'know, as a thank you gift," explained the tanned man nervously. "Thanks."

"Hn. Thanks, dobe," answered the Uchiha with a flat expression.

They sat in silence again as they listened to the indie song playing. Naruto recognises the soloist's voice.

"Is this Green Day's new song?" asked the blonde.

"Hn. I suppose."

"Sweet!" grinned Naruto as the man mimicked a rocker playing a guitar. Sasuke just ignored Naruto's action, but he smiled faintly.

"I wanna be a celebrity martyr! The leading man in my own private drama, Who-oh!" Naruto sang along to the lyrics.

Sasuke just smiled at Naruto and hummed along to the song. They shared the same taste in music, after all. The blonde obnoxiously sang loudly in the car. The song stopped playing, and the radio DJ started talking about a robbery happening in Paris. Sasuke switched it off and picked up Naruto's sandwich. He ate it.

"It's nice," said the pale man.

"Heh," Naruto replied.

.

.

After the Uchiha finished his light meal, a sudden alarm blared from the bank. The two officers stared at each other.

"What was that?" asked the raven.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Shit. Alarm from the bank, what is hap—"

Before the blonde could finish his question, the cops saw three men dressed in black entering a delivery van. They were carrying two big bags each. Those were definitely cash.

"Sasuke, look!" said Naruto. "Go! Go n— Whoa!"

Sasuke already pressed the pedal without Naruto reminding him. The two of them were on pursuit of the ugly white van. Naruto picked up his peaked cap that were thrown to the back seat because of the sudden acceleration. They chase the car around town, luckily there was no traffic whatsoever, and blared on their alarms. Naruto contacted Kurenai back at the HQ to request for back up, as Sasuke focused on avoiding other civilian's cars.

.

.

.

* * *

They were approaching the highway that was leading to Suna as the van crashed through the gates. Thankfully those were automated gates, so no one got hurt. But the debris were flying everywhere, some of it were crashing in front of them

"Shit," the raven cursed. He shifted the gears and swayed the steering wheel. They avoided those debris successfully, thanks to the Uchiha's skill on drifting the cruiser. Naruto was impressed on Sasuke's driving skills. This man was always a prodigy, heh.

Naruto heard several other sirens way behind him and glanced to the mirror. He squinted his eyes and saw three other police cruiser somewhere behind them. Good, at least back ups were coming. The blonde focused his eyes on the white van again.

They chase down the van, this time they were closing the distance. That ugly van was surprisingly fast. They must have added something so it could zoom this quick. Suddenly the top of the van slide open and a man in mask with a sniper riffle on his hands popped out.

"Where the hell did he get that fucking sniper riffle!?"

"Don't ask unnecessary question, idiot! Shoot them!" said Sasuke.

Before Naruto could shoot the van, the man aimed his first shot on the car window.

BANG!

"Fuck!" cursed Sasuke as he swerved the car the the right to avoid the bullets.

Naruto opened the car window and pointed his hand gun on the car's tires. He squinted his eyes as he aimed his shot.

BANG!

He missed.

The raven glared at him. "You fucking idiot!"

"Well, I'm fucking sorry! I'm not that good with guns!"

As Sasuke lost his focus on the van in front of them for a moment, the man aimed once more for the car window.

BANG!

The windshield cracked. The two stare at the bullet that almost shattered the glass. Well, shit. That was close. Thank Kami-sama that the man was a very poor sniper.

"Shoot them again!" yelled the raven.

Naruto sled his arm out of the window and pointed on the van again. Taking a deep breath, he squinted his eyes to focus on his target. He couldn't miss again!

BANG!

But yet he did.

"Fuck!" cursed the cop. "Sorry, Sasuke, I—"

Sasuke hissed and glared at the blonde man. Then, he took his gun with his left hand and held the steering wheel with his right one.

"What are you doing, teme!?" asked Naruto half yelling.

"Take the wheels, dumbass," said the raven as he opened the car window. Sasuke forced his body to fit the space and slid some of his upper body out. He aimed his handgun to the car wheels, and his other hand tried to grab the roof of the cruiser to regain his balance.

Naruto couldn't do anything else beside complying to the raven's instructions. He leaned to the seat and forced himself to sit there. He stepped on the gas pedal first. How the hell was this going to work!? Sasuke's legs were still there. After a while of adjusting the awkward position, he placed Sasuke's legs and feet on to his laps. The raven grunted and just agreed to the latter. Sasuke aimed his gun and shot two times.

BANG! BANG!

He successfully shot two of the wheels, as the van swerved uncontrollably. But their sniper managed to land a shot right in front of their cruiser.

"Fuck, no!" screamed Naruto as he swerved to the right to avoid the bullet. This caused the raven to lost his balance, some of his upper body was sliding back into the car. Naruto acted quick and grabbed the man's lower body with his right arm. The van was still stubbornly sliding across the highway in top speed, refusing to stop. Another man popped out of the side window and tried to shoot them. Naruto spun the wheels to the left to avoid that one. The sudden turn made his face stuck to.. Sasuke's crotch.

"GET YOUR FACE OUT OF MY CROTCH!" screamed the raven in annoyance.

"IT WAS A FREAKING ACCIDENT!" Naruto yelled back in defence as he moved his face away from the raven's body.

Sasuke tried to focus on the van again, and aimed his shot.

BANG! BANG!

Yeah! The raven successfully shot all of their tires. The van swerved to the side to the road and crashed. Naruto hit the breaks to slow down the car, following the crashing van's speed. Sasuke slowly sled his body back to the car, and he sat on Naruto's lap. The two was still to preoccupied at the sight of the crashing van to notice their well, rather intimate position. After they completely stopped in front of the vehicle, Naruto spoke up.

"Um, Sasuke," he began. "Can you, um, get out of the car?"

Sasuke snapped his head in realisation of their position. Both men were blushing, and Sasuke quickly opened the car door and exit it. Naruto followed Sasuke, as the man was already in front of the van, checking the damage. Naruto called the headquarters for more back up. Not a minute later, other police cruisers were approaching. They handcuffed all the criminals inside the van and brought them back to the HQ.

.

.

"Yes, sure. Yes, all three of them were back at the headquarters. Yes, we secured the cash," said Kurenai while she held her phone close to her right ear. She smiled to the reply she got. "You can thank two of your men, Kakashi," said Kurenai as she ended the call. She looked at the scene in front of her. The van was upside down, and there were three more police cruiser securing the scene. Kurenai smiled to herself in pride. Well, she guessed the boys proved themselves worthy then.

* * *

.

.

.

"Naruto! That was amazing!" said Kiba while he widened his eyes.

"Haha! I know, right!? We totally killed it!"

Sasuke huffed to the blonde's comment. "Idiot. Your shot barely hit a thing."

Blushing in embarrassment, Naruto playfully punched the raven. "Shut up, asshole!" Shikamaru, who was sitting across the three of them, smirked to the interaction. Choji was seating next to him, eating a dozen donuts all by himself.

The five of them were sitting down at the cafeteria for a snack in the evening. They were having a quick coffee while Naruto and Sasuke exchanged stories of the robbery. Everybody applauded the duo's effort on catching the criminals. It was covered on the news as well, a helicopter actually followed their action. This two new officers really made the headline of the day.

.

.

Suddenly, Sakura and Ino entered the cafeteria as they were talking to each other. Ino called their names and waved at them, but oddly, Sakura stood still as a rock. Seeing Sakura's weird action like that, Naruto stood up from his seat to approach her. He hadn't seen her in a while.

"Sakura-chan, what's wro—"

Sakura bolted from the door and ran somewhere else. Naruto was about to chase her, but Ino stopped his action.

"Ino! What was that for?"

"Psstt, Naruto don't talk too loud!" answered the long haired blonde. She tied her long hair into a ponytail. "She needs to sort things out," said Ino while she dragged Naruto by the arm to get back to his seat.

"But, Ino! I—"

The blonde girl took out something out from her pocket and wiggled it in front of Naruto's eyes.

"Are those coupons for Ichiraku Ramen!?"

"You bet it is!" winked the girl as she sat next to Choji. "Just be quiet and be a good boy, if you want this of course."

Naruto nodded his head furiously. Kiba thought that the blonde man looked like his dog at home, Akamaru. Sasuke and Shikamaru just ignored to commotion and drank their coffees while Choji kept gobbling his donuts.

A man with black hair suddenly approached their table. "Are you two.. Uchiha and Uzumaki?"

"Yeah! What is it?" said Naruto. Sasuke just stare at the man, waiting for the next sentence.

"Inspector Hatake is waiting for you at his office."

Naruto and Sasuke glanced to each other for a while and nodded. The rest waved their goodbyes to the two and continued talking.

The duo walked to the elevator in awkward silence and pressed the button to go up.

.

.

.

"Come in!" said the voice inside after Naruto knocked at the door. The two of them stepped inside the room and stared at the silver-haired man that was sitting casually on his desk. He was reading the porno book, as usual. Oh well.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" asked the blonde, breaking the silence.

The man closed his book and eyed them carefully. He took a deep breath and asked the two to take a seat. The duo sat at the chair and patiently waited for the next cue.

The Inspector brushed his spiky hair and stared at them. "First of all, I am very sorry about this."

Naruto shifted in his chair. A bad news? Oh shit.

The man's expression was dead serious now. "I want you to leave the Traffic Division."

Naruto stood up abruptly and started his rampage. "WHAT!? But, we did what he had to do! We-" he stopped talking as Sasuke pulled him down.

"Shut it, idiot. He's not done yet," said the raven in a soft timbre.

Naruto gulped and sat back down. He hoped the raven was telling the truth.

"Sasuke was always the intelligent one, eh?" smirked Kakashi. "and Naruto.. You were known as not so bright, but your insticts were good. Anyway! Yes, I did asked you two to leave your jobs at the Traffic Division," said the man. "...And join me in the Homicide Division."

Sasuke smirked at that statement, while Naruto was already dancing around the room.

"Oh yeah, baby! Yeah yeah yeah!"

The raven shook his head again and slapped his forehead at his partner's stupidity.

Kakashi smiled at them. "So, see you at ten tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah! Thanks, Inspector!" said Naruto as he shook the man's hand hard. Afterwards, the two exited the room in a good mood.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "Oh snaaaappp this is our lucky day!"

Sasuke smiled sweetly at him without the blonde realising it as they go to the first level together.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **Some action right there! Do you like it? And.. what's wrong with Sakura? Naruto and Sasuke are getting closer as well!**

 **The two was invited to join the Homicide Division! Well, it was kinda the 'fancy' division in the headquarters anyways. Great job, you two!**

 **I guess it will be a while until I update a new chapter because I am currently quite busy. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, myfavoriteramen.**


	9. I'm Your Friend

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto. All the characters were created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **When I first wrote this story, I wanted this to be Narusasu. But along the way, I figured that this should be Sasunarusasu. This means that there will be both SASUNARU and NARUSASU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: I'm Your Friend**

* * *

 **Flashback**

.

.

 _"Did you just freaking left Sakura ran off like that?" asked Kiba to Ino._

 _"Of course not!" gasped the long-haired blonde. "I was just about to go to her after making sure Naruto is under control. But then suddenly they were called by Hatake. You see, me and Sakura created this plan in case this happened." said Ino with a cheeky expression._

 _Shikamaru yawned and looked at Ino with a bored expression. "Thought so. That was unnecessary." Ino pouted at the black-haired man._

 _Choji gobbled another donut and stuffed it into his mouth. "But, what's wrong with Sakura?"_

 _Ino sighed at that question. "Oh Choji, I thought it was obvious? She was jealous of Naruto! She couldn't stand it if she sees Naruto and Sasuke together." she paused for a moment to take her cell phone and snapped a quick selfie of herself. "Seriously! She can't let go of Sasuke! I told her to move on but she just..can't! So I said to her that she needs to sort her feelings first before explaining things to Naruto. It's somehow better if she avoids Naruto until either of them are sure about their own feelings. I don't want them to fight, and just now it's quite obvious that Naruto was slowly moving on from Sakura to Sasuke."_

 _"You were head over heels to Sasuke a few years ago," said Shikamaru flatly._

 _"Ugh, yeah yeah, I know that. But after I heard that he's actually gay, I just tried to gave up on it. But Sakura, she just can't accept the fact that Sasuke isn't interested in her. Guys, smile! I wanna use this cute flower crown filter," said Ino as she adjusted the phone so everyone can fit in the frame._

 _She smiled cutely and posed with a peace sign, while Kiba grinned to the camera with a thumbs up. Choji tried to smile with a mouthful of chocolate donut, and Shikamaru just stare flatly at the screen._

 _"Aw, you guys are sooo cute! Let me post that first," squaled Ino while she typed something as a caption. Then, she stood up and waved her goodbye. "I have to go and fetch Sakura! She's in the toilet now. Byeee!"_

 _As Ino walked to the door, Kiba looked at Shikamaru and asked him. "What does she mean by a plan made by her and Sakura?"_

 _Shikamaru sipped his coffee. "So if they see Naruto inside the canteen, Sakura would run away while Ino distracts Naruto with the coupon. It's pretty stupid and unnecessary."_

 _Kiba laughed a little and scratched his head. "The heck was that."_

 _Choji wiped his mouth and tapped his belly. "Ahh.. That was some nice donuts! Okay, anyone wants some udon?"_

 _Kiba stared at the man. "Choji, you just ate those donuts all by yourself. You seriously want to eat again!?"_

 _"_ _That was my appetizer."_

 _The brunette laughed at the man. "Man, Choji! You're amazing. Fine, go eat some more!"_

 _Shikamaru smirked at that statement. Choji stood up and walked to the counter to order some udon._

 _"_ _Yo, Shikamaru," said Kiba. "So, when will those two boys get together?"_

 _"_ _Depends on their stubbornness, actually." said the black-haired man. "If they just followed their feelings, then I can give it about less than a month. In a few days, Naruto would ask us about his feelings to the Uchiha."_

 _Kiba nodded in agreement. "That idiot was the dense one though. Let's just wait. Sometimes, I couldn't stop myself to scold Naruto for being a blind idiot. But I followed your plan, to let Naruto come to us first."_

 _Shikamaru drank the rest of his coffee and put the cup aside. "We'll see."_

* * *

 **THREE DAYS LATER..**

.

.

.

It was a very bright morning, but Naruto's head was flat on his desk. The Uzumaki was not a fan of paperworks. Well, all he did in the Homicide Division was paperworks now. He needed to sort some datas and give it to the perverted inspector. The man said they need to learn all the cases that happened in town. He cringed at some of the files. There were gruesome murders in town, huh. He just wrote some details in his notebook to submit to the perverted inspector. As he rested his head on the table, he tilted his head to made his chin support it, to look at the man across him. Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on his desk with a cup of coffee in his left hand.

Naruto hated these paperworks, but Sasuke was different, though. The raven was very preoccupied on his work. He even looked even more focused than usual. Sasuke would bring a ton of files and put it on his desk, and he spent his days flipping through the pages. Sometimes the files weren't even from the Homicide Division. One of it was from Arson, he guessed. That file was always on his desk.

Naruto memorised every detail that the raven did. The man would sometimes stop, and wrote something inside his notebook. He always had his glasses on too, which made him ten times more good looking than usual. The Uchiha burrowed his eyebrows and put his hand over his mouth.

This time, the man stopped flipping the pages, took off his glasses and covered his face with his palm. Seeing the action, Naruto raised his head from the table to observe the man in a better view. He pretended to sip his mug, but he actually finished his coffee a few minutes ago. The bastard was clearly stressed. Was it because of the pictures of dead bodies? Nah. He didn't think that the raven would get stressed over that. He burrowed his eyebrows together to think about it. Is the man alright? The blonde scratched his head. He had to make the raven talk to him. The man could burst into flames if he kept everything all to himself like that.

Naruto stiffened as he saw what the raven did just now. Sasuke dropped a tear to one of the paper. Oh, yeah, he noticed that. The man rolled his head up and sniffed his nose. He picked up some tissue and walked calmly to the door. Concerned about the man's well being, Naruto followed Sasuke.

.

.

The man was inside the bathroom. Naruto stepped in, and saw the man washing his face on the sink. Naruto leaned against the wall and crossed his arms before speaking up to the raven.

"You okay, teme?"

Sasuke stood still for a few second while bending to the sink, then he wiped his face with a paper towel and stood up to look at the mirror.

"Hn."

"You don't look okay."

The raven gripped the sink and looked at Naruto's sky blue eyes.

"Stop meddling with my issue." he burrowed his eyebrows.

"Talk to me, teme. I can ease your problems. You've been stressing on something in this three days."

Sasuke walked towards the exit, but Naruto crossed his arms and blocked it with his body so Sasuke couldn't get out. The man squinted his eyes and pushed Naruto, but the man didn't buldge an inch.

"Move."

"No."

"Move!"

"I will if you tell me what's bothering your mind."

"No, dammit! Just move and let me out!" the raven was almost growling.

"No."

"Why are you so persistent!?" grunted the raven in anger. Naruto just stared back at the pair of onyx eyes. Sasuke's anger was rising now. "Leave. Me. Alone." Sasuke spat the words like acid to the blonde's face.

"Bastard, you can talk to me!" said Naruto as he gritted his teeth. "I'm your friend! I want to help you! And that's what friends do to each other!"

Sasuke's expression turned a layer darker.

"Friend, huh?"

Naruto stared at him in confusion. "Yeah! Even if we fight all the time, you're still my best friend, Sasuke!"

Sasuke suddenly laughed, and it sounded cynical. He leaned to the wall and rested his head there.

"Best friends…?"

And a split moment later, Naruto felt himself fell to the ground, thanks to the raven's punch to his jaw. He was out in the hallway now.

"Teme! What was that for!?" spat Naruto while he grunted in pain. That really hurt!

Sasuke kneeled to the ground to held Naruto's body with his legs. When he almost punched Naruto for the second time, he stopped his fist right in front of the blonde's face. Naruto stared at the man's face. The raven was closing his eyes and his fist was shaking. He looked..so hurt. As if he couldn't hurt Naruto even if he wanted to.

At that moment, Sasuke broked down to tears. He was suddenly crying. Naruto sat up slowly, and traced his fingers to Sasuke's jaw.

"Teme...?" said Naruto as he slowly hugged the raven. Sasuke's tears sounded painful to him. It felt like someone was stabbing the blonde's heart with knife for a thousand times.

"I-I'm..sorry.." Sasuke was struggling to speak.

Naruto hugged him once more and helped the man to stand up. He looked at the hallway, thankfully it was empty. The raven needs some privacy right now. So, he opened the door to the janitor's closet and dragged Sasuke in slowly in his arms. He sat down with the man. The raven was now clutching to Naruto's shoulders. He started to slow down his cries after a while. Naruto rubbed his back and held him close.

"Are you ready to talk?" as Naruto broke the hug and offered his handkerchief to the raven.

After slowing down his tears, he wiped his face with the handkerchief.

"Naruto.. It's.. A very long story."

Naruto smiled at him and brushed the raven's bangs.

"I'll listen."

"I.. Naruto.. Did you know.. What happened to my family?"

"I did. They died in a fire..right?"

Sasuke nodded and sniffed again. "Yes.. I.. I wanted to check their data.. Their file.. But it seemed that they didn't found out anything else."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Anything?"

Sasuke sighed and took a deep breath. "I was sure, they were killed. It was not an accident." said the man as he shook his head. "But they decided to leave the case just like that. I couldn't find any more evidence in the files. But after looking at the pictures of the crime scene again.. my family's dead body.. suddenly I just.."

"That's pretty messed up.. Should we reopen the case?"

"No. It will draw attention to the person or group who murdered my family. And right now I just.. I missed my brother, so much. I think he can handle this more than I do. His corpse.. I saw the pictures again.. Naruto it was burnt so bad I barely recognise him." the raven drew another breath.

The tanned man nodded in empathy. "I bet you two were close. I.. I don't know my family, Sasuke.. so I can't know exactly how you feel.. But—"

"It's okay, Naruto." said the raven. "I..actually felt better. After talking to you."

The blonde smiled to the man. "See, told ya."

"Naruto, I'm sorry..about earlier. Does it hurt?"

"It's fine. Don't worry!" said Naruto with a grin.

The Uchiha replied the smile. "Naruto.. Do you really think we are friends?"

Naruto stare at the man. "Yes. I am serious when I said that..heh."

"And what does that mean to you?"

The blonde stare blankly at the man for a moment. Eh?

"Well.. Uh.. Y'know we did our job together, right? So I feel like we're connected now.. Like friends!"

Sasuke stood up at the very small space, and Naruto followed his action. Before the blonde could speak, the raven pressed his lips to the man's. It was sweet and tender. Naruto subconsciously closed his eyelids as he felt like flying to the clouds. Sasuke pushed him to the wall as they were sliding their tongues together. Naruto grunted at the feeling being pushed to a wall, but damn the kiss felt heavenly. Suddenly Sasuke ended it abruptly, and he stared at Naruto's eyes while he clutched to the blonde's hem.

"You better think about this whole ' _friend'_ thing again."

Sasuke left the small space to wash his face again, while Naruto was staring at the closed door in front of him with an empty expression.

.

.

.

What just happened?

He sat down again, and burrowed his face to his palm. He needed to think.

.

.

.

Sasuke was already sitting on his desk when Naruto returned from the janitor closet. Looking very dazed and confused, the blonde sat down and stare blankly at the papers in front of him. Sasuke, on the other hand, was doing perfectly fine, as if nothing ever happened. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. This bastard.. no. It couldn't.. Was it possible? He knew he was attracted to the raven, but more than that? He needed to talk to someone. Shikamaru? or Kiba? Or maybe both of them?

A call from Sasuke's desk phone woke Naruto up from his daydreaming.

"Yes, this is Uchiha from the Homicide Division."

After hearing a somewhat panic tone from the other side of the line, Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Okay. Yes. We will be there soon." said Sasuke before ending the call. He looked at Naruto that was staring at him with the dumbest expression.

"Oi, idiot." Naruto stared back at the man. "Call Kakashi. We have to go." Sasuke stood up and grabbed some of his things.

"What happened?" asked the blonde.

Sasuke turned his body so it faced Naruto. "A woman was found hanging dead in her bedroom. Her daughter made the call. Go fetch Kakashi so we can go immediately."

Naruto widened his eyes to the news, and ran out of the room to inform the inspector about the new case.

* * *

 **The next chapter : Their first murder case!?**

 **There was it! They kissed again! What will happen to the two of them?**

 **I love the reviews guys, thank you so much!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, myfavoriteramen.**


	10. Make Up Your Mind

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ALL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writing this chapter was harder than I thought! This chapter was also longer than what I usually write. But here you go, tenth chapter;) enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Make Up Your Mind**

* * *

.

.

.

The Inspector viewed the crime scene. The lady, Hitoka Chiaki, was at the centre of the bedroom; her body was hanging only from the rope hanging on her neck. A fallen chair was there next to her. The woman's hair was silky black, but some of it were already turning white. Ah, she was 53 years old. Her daughter, Akiko, was the one who called. The girl herself was 25 years old. The silver-haired man stepped closer to the hanging body to take note of her condition. Hanged to death. Oddly there were two types of lines on her neck. It could suggest that there was another way of her dying besides the hanging. The lady was wearing a black silk robe. Rich woman, huh?

Their house was extravagant as well. It was a two storey house with a chandelier in the middle. Two staircases curved at the middle of the hall, leading to the second floor. A typical rich people mansion, the man thought to himself. If this woman was that rich, then there was a possibility that this was not suicide, but murder. But based on his observation on the crime scene, it seemed they can wrap this sooner that they thought.

There were ten officers that entered the house; Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were among them. Sakura was sent to help on the forensics. However, the aura among the three of them was very tense. The man observed the three youngsters in front of him. Naruto and Sasuke took down the lady's corpse together and placed her on the floor. The pink haired girl was observing the body to check on her condition. The three of them wouldn't even talk to each other. So far for having a great teamwork. The man raised his eyebrows as he realised something about the tenseness of the three.

They were obviously stuck in a very odd love triangle.

Kakashi Hatake sighed and flipped his notebook. He just hoped that their love business wouldn't get in their way of dealing with the case. But that pink haired girl was clearly not in her head right now. He needed to separate them, at least for now.

"Sakura, can you check these items for fingerprints please? And please move the body to the headquarters for autopsy. Call Shizune if you need help."

"Yes, sir!" said Sakura. She looked relieved, actually. She quickly went back to the headquarters with the body, along with two other officers.

.

.

"Naruto," said the silver-haired man. The blonde was just finished taping the room in police tape. "Go and ask the woman's daughter for more information. Make sure you ask every detail."

"Yes, sir!" said Naruto as he dashed out of the room.

Kakashi looked at the dark-haired Uchiha that was standing in the middle of the room with a raised eyebrows.

"You can help me search for finger prints. I wanted Naruto to practice his interview skills."

Sasuke just nodded to the statement in silence, and both of them continued their job.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto was glad the inspector separated them. It was super awkward! Naruto was now sure that he liked Sasuke. Yeah, he liked the man. But he wasn't quite sure how to say it to the other man. What if Sasuke rejected him!?

And about Sakura.. the blonde could say that now he had moved on from the pink-haired girl. But she was acting really weird for a week, or even more! She tried her best to avoid him. So, Naruto decided to keep quiet until the girl decided to talk to him. Sasuke was trying to act normal, but Naruto couldn't forget what the raven said to him. Does this mean that Sasuke liked him too? And what did that kiss meant!? The blonde sighed to himself. How was he supposed to know if the raven liked him back?

Naruto exited the grand bedroom and saw a blue-haired girl sitting on one of the giant staircase. The girl looked pretty with her pale complexion. She was sobbing hard. The blonde gulped and sat next to her.

"Hello. I'm Sergeant Naruto Uzumaki, I am one of the officers here," said Naruto. "Your name is Akiko Kuroba, right?"

The girl wept her tears. She was wearing a pink flower patterned dress. It looked nice on her, Naruto thought to himself.

"Yes, it is." said the girl with a smile.

"Kuroba-san.. I know it's very tough to deal with this right now. I'm sorry for your loss."

"You can call me Akiko if you like," said the blue-haired girl. Naruto noted that her hair was similar to Hinata's. "Thank you, sir."

The blonde smiled back and opened his notebook. Okay, here we go.

"Okay, Akiko. Judging from the stiffness of your mother's body, she might have been dead since 4-5 hours ago, so probably at around 9-10 am," the blonde began his questioning with a serious face. "Where were you at that time?"

"I was at work, sir. I left home at around 7 am," said Akiko nervously.

"How did you discovered her body?"

"I-I left some of my files at home. I need to give it to my boss for the meeting. I reached my house at around noon. But when I reach home, I called for her, but she didn't respond. So, after I gathered my things, I searched for her. I figured she must be resting in her room. I opened the door, but then I—" Akiko stopped talking and broke down again.

Naruto stopped writing to help her calm down. It must be tough. Naruto didn't remember anything about his parents, so he couldn't understand how the loss made her feel. He tried to ask her again after she stopped crying.

"I—I'm sorry, sir. I just…"

"It's alright. We'll take this slow, okay?"

"Okay.."

"I wanted to check on her background first. Your father.. where is he?"

Akiko looked down and fidgeted with her hand. "My father died of cancer a year ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Naruto looked at her with sympathy. Shit, wrong question. But he guessed he needed the information anyway.

The girl nodded slowly to the blonde man.

"Could you tell me more about it? And.. what did your parents do for a living?"

"My parents were the owner of the trading corporation called The Eastern. My father was the CEO, and my mother was one of his employee. They got married, then my father asked her to join him as the owner. Then after years of building the family.. My father was diagnosed with blood cancer. It was horrible. After two years of it, he passed away. Now my mom was the owner of the corporation. She only came to work if she needs to." explained Akiko.

Naruto wrote the description on the book.

"Akiko, did you think your mother hanged herself?"

The girl took a very deep breath before answering the question. "No, no, I don't. I know she was beyond sad after my father's death, but she made a promise to me to keep supporting me until I have my own family."

"Alright. We will try to determine that later, okay?" said Naruto. "Was there anyone living here beside you two? Like a housekeeper?"

"Well, we have three maids here. Three of them also stayed in this house."

Three maids!? Well shit. He wondered if the girl could give him one, heh.

"Were they at home at around the time of death?" Naruto was trying hard to hide his obnoxiousness. The eye-patched inspector had given him a warning to not screw up, before they entered the mansion.

"Yes, one of them supposed to go to the market to buy ingredients for dinner, but the other two were home."

"Can you ask them to come here?" Naruto stood up as Akiko followed his actions. "We should move to another place."

"Yes, we should move to the living room downstairs."

Just as they were about to go down, Kakashi and Sasuke appeared from the room. The two joined Naruto and Akiko to the first floor for further questioning.

.

.

.

The three maids were here. Their names were Ayami, Hana, and Mai. All three of them were black-haired, and was wearing the typical maid costume in black and white. Ayami's hair was medium cut, just about shoulder level. Hana's hair was braided to the right side, it was a very long hair. While Mai's hair was a short bob just below her ear. They bowed to Akiko and the officers while introducing themself.

"Please take a seat," said the inspector.

After they took a seat, Naruto filled in the details he got from Akiko's interview. Then, Sasuke filled in details that he got from inspecting the room.

"We sent some items to the headquarters, and they said there was a fingerprint on the rope," said Sasuke.

All of them looked at the raven, but it turns out he still had something to say.

"It was not the victim's."

Their eyes widened in shock.

"W-what?"

Kakashi cleared his throat. "We cannot ruled this out as either murder or suicide yet, but we will take your fingerprints to make sure of it. After this, we should all go to the headquarters for further questioning.

.

.

.

"Ah, Sakura. Thank you for calling. How was it?"

Kakashi pressed the phone to his ear as he drank the tea served by Ayami. Naruto and Sasuke was awkwardly sitting next to each other without talking. Sasuke was looking at the window while Naruto was tapping his feet and looking at the ceiling.

"Is that so? Well, thank you for the information. We can wrap this case sooner than we thought. Thank you, Sakura," said the man before he ended the call.

Sasuke looked at him. "Is that..?"

"Yeah. Just as we predicted, Naruto, Sasuke," smiled the man.

"What do you mean?" asked Akiko nervously.

"It's alright, Miss. I think that's about it for the day. We suggest you to stay somewhere else until the case is solved."

"Thank you, sir."

"However, we must ask Ayami, Hana and Mai to come with us first to the headquarters, for further questioning."

The four of them just followed the man's orders. Akiko looked nervous, but the blonde reassured her that everything was going to be fine.

"Well, all evidence will be revealed at the court," said the inspector lightly. "Please refrain from entering the crime scene until we said otherwise. We will contact you again."

"Akiko, we promise you that we will solve the case!" said the blonde while giving a thumbs up to the girl.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san," said Akiko as she smiled to the man.

The inspector and the raven went straight to the door. Other officers guarded the three maids to the cruisers. Naruto waved Akiko goodbye and followed them outside.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto drove the cruiser back to the HQ.

"Hey, Inspector? We already knew that the maid, Mai, was the one who did it, right? Her fingerprint was all over the rope and the lady's necklace," asked the blonde while he focused his eyes on the road. "Then why don't we just arrest her here and now, y'know like those detective stories! They would reveal the plan whatsoever and the killer would cry!"

"Naruto, we can't just solve things immediately. Sometimes these things had to be settled in court," answered the silver-haired man that sat next to Naruto. "We knew it from the physical evidences. But I'm not the boss here, you know. I have to discuss this to the higher authorities, then we can issue a warrant to arrest the girl for good. We need more evidences and background check on that Mai girl."

Sasuke was sitting silently at the back seat. Naruto was quite nervous at that. The man usually talk to him, well at least in insults. Being absolutely silent to Naruto didn't make the blonde calmed down.

"However, this was a simple case. The maid was pretty reckless, so she left plenty of evidences inside the room. We just need to submit our findings and let the higher authorities decide, you two are newbies after all. Don't go around doing reckless things, okay Naruto?" said the man in a serious tone.

Naruto nodded to the man, "Roger that, Inspector!"

Actually, he felt bad for Akiko. They already knew who the killer was but they didn't arrest the maid. But then the inspector explained again how they would keep an eye on the maid girl. Naruto wanted to act, but Sasuke had taught him a thing or two about thinking before acting. It was a pretty smart move.

The inspector was reading his porn all the way. Naruto would glance back to his mirror to check on Sasuke every once in a while. The man was just staring at the window, the blonde couldn't read his expression. They reached the headquarters after a 30 minutes drive.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto just finished delivering the report to the eye-patched inspector. The man dismissed him, he said that he would settle the things with Asuma. However, instead of going home, Naruto went to the training ground. He was supposed to go home after this, but he knew he needed to train.

He gritted his teeth. He knew he liked the raven, but that man was still better than him on the field. There were only a few people working out in the gym. He walked to the left to where the shooting grounds were. Naruto walked to the shooting ground that was empty. He put on the glasses and ear covers there and held the hand gun with his right hand. He pointed at the target that was about 50 meters in front of him.

BANG!

He missed it.

"Fuck," muttered Naruto as he felt anger boiling inside. He had to beat Sasuke!

Naruto tried holding the gun with both hand. The thing felt lighter if he held it this way. His right hand would press the trigger while his left hand would support the gun's weight, it actually helped him to aim a little. He tried to focus on the target once more. He squinted his right eye and bit his lips. C'mon, man!

BANG!

It was close! Naruto grinned in victory. Yeah, he was getting better. The blonde tried to position his feet better and flexes his toned muscles. Let's go!

BANG!

Still didn't get the centre target like he wanted to, but he knew he was progressing. One more!

BANG!

One more!

BANG!

One more!

BANG!

One more!

BANG!

Naruto was panting now. He still didn't hit the red dot, but he was getting closer. He put the gun on the table to rest for a while. The blonde took off his peaked cap along his dark blue shirt and placed it on the ground. Now he was wearing a tight white T-shirt that was soaking with sweat. He flexes his arms and stretched his hands. He glanced at the clock. It was 8 pm now!? Wow, he was staying here for more than two hours. The training ground was going to close in an hour. Well, he needed to train until that time.

He had to beat Sasuke!

.

.

He held the gun with both hands once more and adjusted his feet positioning. Okay, left feet in front.. Yeah that felt right. He squinted his right eye again and focused on the red dot. C'mon..C'mon..

BANG!

Ugh! It was close! He missed it by centimetres!

BANG!

Again!

BANG!

Ugh, again! Until he hit the red dot!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

After dozens of bullets flying around, Naruto still missed the red dot. Shit, he was pathetic.

"Hello, sir? The training ground is closing."

Naruto took off his ear covers and glasses, and glanced towards the source of voice. "A-ah! Sorry! I'll go out soon!"

He put down the gun and returned it to the original storage place.

The blonde was sweating hard. He decided to go home now. He put his uniform top on and placed the peaked cap on his head. Tomorrow, he will continue his training. He had to hit the red dot!

.

.

.

As Naruto walked out to the door, he saw Shikamaru from afar walking towards the same direction. Oh, yeah! Right timing!

"Shikamaru!" called Naruto as he waved his hand while jumping up and down.

"Calm down, idiot," smirked the man. "I thought Kakashi dismissed you earlier?"

"Yeah, but I went to the training grounds to practice," grinned Naruto.

"I figured that out," said the man. "I suggest you to reserve your energy. In two days you will be even more tired than this."

"Why?"

"The Inspector organised a three-day training session with the Suna Police Department," said Shikamaru with a yawn. "That, would be extremely troublesome. They wanted me and Sasuke to greet those people when they are coming."

"Oh, sweeeeet!" said Naruto with excitement.

"Anyway, Naruto, you looked like you want to talk about something. What is it?"

"Whoa, Shikamaru, you can really read people, huh?" said the blonde with a surprised tone. Both of them walked to the train station together. "Heh, yeah, I guess I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Ahaha! Okay, you see, you know, if you, you know.. like a.. what if.."

"Naruto, it's just me. Don't be nervous."

Naruto took a very deep breath and asked the man. Okay, calm down Naruto. It was just Shikamaru.

"WhatifyoulikeyourmalefriendslashrivalwhatshouldIdodammit."

Oddly, Shikamaru was not surprised. The man just yawned and asked him back. The two men reached the train station. It was pretty quiet. They climbed the stairs together.

"Do you think the man likes you back?"

"How would I know!?"

Shikamaru sighed. This man was truly, an idiot. "Okay, Naruto. Pro tip : He likes you back."

"Oh shit! You know who it was!? Or did he say that to you!?"

"No, idiot. It's so obvious that you and Sasuke liked each other."

"Eehh!? For real!?" Naruto's eyeballs were almost popping out.

"Yup."

Naruto's jaw was dropping now. "Oh shit. That explained Sakura's..!?"

"I suggest you to talk to that girl first. You don't want to be on a girl's bad side. Trust me, they are troublesome. After that was done, you make your move to Sasuke."

Naruto gulped. He hoped that Sakura wouldn't punch him. But this tip was useful!

"Sure, Shika! Thanks!"

"Anytime, Naruto," replied Shikamaru with a smile.

Naruto stood on the platform together with the black-haired man as they waited for the train. He looked to the ceiling as he was thinking to himself. Shikamaru's explanation really made sense. Sasuke was angry at him that day because he thought that Naruto only saw him as a friend. Well that explained everything. Naruto tapped his feet on the ground. He DID like Sasuke, and being together with the raven seemed to be a warm thought. Should he ask him out? He needed to come up with a plan.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I love it! As hinted in this chapter.. Next chapter there will be new characters! Who will come to Konoha Police Department!?**

 **Writing a murder story was quite difficult. That took a while. I'm sorry if that was not detailed enough.. I'm quite a newbie, heh. Did you like the chapter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Q : Why did you decide to make the story SasuNaruSasu?**_

 _ **A :**_ **To me, Naruto and Sasuke are equal. Neither of them were more dominant than the other. As for their bedroom business, I guess they would switch positions a lot. These two gay ninjas _are_ competitive, aren't they? Well, this is my opinion, though.**

 **Let me know if you have anything in your mind! Thank you for reading :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, myfavoriteramen.**


	11. Meeting the Neighbours

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto, all characters were created by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! A bit of NSFW part in the beginning!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Whew! I'm pretty busy at the moment, so I'm going to post not as frequent as usual.**

 **Last chapter, Naruto was acting stupid as he can't recognise Sasuke's very forward 'hint'. Anyway, what was Sasuke thinking?**

 **This chapter will be in Sasuke's and Shikamaru's POV.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 : Meeting the Neighbours**

* * *

 _ **Earlier that morning..**_

.

.

.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of the sudden alarm clock and stared at the ceiling. Another dream of the blonde, huh. He rolled to side of the bed and press his face on the pillow. He just couldn't get that blonde out of his mind! Sasuke rolled on his back and raised his head. He was hard. Sighing, Sasuke walked to the bathroom in a very lousy mood. He should do something about it. He looked at his own reflection in the mirror. That duck-butt hair had always surprisingly stood up by itself.

The Uchiha kissed Naruto. He. kissed. him. first. It was probably the heat of the moment, and Sasuke was pissed off that they didn't kiss the other day at the cruiser. He had dreams about Naruto for _weeks._ And those wasn't just the normal dream. Groaning to himself after remembering it, he stripped out of his clothes and entered the shower. He was about to have a cold one, but the memories of last night's dream was somehow returning to him. He switched the temperature to a warmer one.

 _Naruto kissed him fiercely on the bed. Sasuke was lying helplessly, naked just like the blonde. The raven moaned and whimpered as Naruto teased his whole body by tracing his fingers slowly._

 _"_ _Ah, you like that, huh?" Naruto's voice was raspy and dangerously low._

 _The raven gritted his teeth to stop his noises, but then the blonde bit his neck._

 _"_ _Ah!"_

 _The tanner man suddenly closed the raven's mouth with his palm._

 _"_ _Shh.. Baby, you're so loud."_

 _While Naruto's hands was on Sasuke's mouth, Naruto traced down the raven's body with his tongue. Sasuke was now whimpering in mercy. Naruto circled his tongue around the Uchiha's navel. His tongue went further down, until it was licking his erect member._

 _"Ngghh..Naruto.." Sasuke was moaning under the blonde's palm._

The dream ended abruptly as his alarm clock blared just a few minutes ago. Recalling the memory, Sasuke grabbed his erection and started pumping it. He gritted his teeth at the feeling of it. Shit. That felt real good. He kept stroking his member until he couldn't hold it anymore. He released the white hot liquid to the bathroom tile and leaned to the wall. He felt quite tired from it, but then he scrubbed his body in soap and rinsed it. After finishing his showers, he had ham and tomato sandwiches, and took off to the police station early to greet the Suna officers.

Naruto was still in his mind, as always.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke stood at the helicopter pad above the Police Headquarters. His bangs were sweeping side to side because of the wind. Next to him was Shikamaru, Inspector Hatake and Inspector Sarutobi. All of them were wearing the dark blue police uniforms, but both inspectors had more badges than them. They were going to greet the Suna Police Department representatives.

A few minutes later, a black helicopter was hovering above the city. As it approaches, the wind got stronger and stronger, even Sasuke had to cover his eyes to avoid the dusts flying into his eyes. He used his right hand to hold down his peaked cap so it wouldn't fly off. He took his glasses inside his pockets while shutting his eyes and put it on. That was better. He hoped the strong wind wouldn't messed up his hair that much. Shikamaru was trying to stand calmly despite the propeller was very close to them. The helicopter was slowly descending to the ground.

It finally landed and the door slid open. Sasuke and Shikamaru approached the chopper to greet them. A girl with sandy blonde hair tied in four ponytails walked out first. She was lean and tall, but her aura was dangerous. She refused the two's help and jumped down herself. The second person was a brunette man with similar features with the girl. Three other officer with the same dark blue uniform as them popped out and greeted the two Konoha officers. They all looked at the door as if waiting for someone.

A man stood at the entrance of the chopper. His hair was red as flames. It was trimmed nicely with a gel, combed to the sides of his head. He had a peculiar tattoo on his forehead. Sasuke noted that it was the kanji for "Love". The man nodded to the other Suna officers and stepped down the helicopter.

The man greeted Kakashi. "Hatake."

"Sabaku no Gaara," said Kakashi as they shook their hands together.

"They are my siblings. Temari. Kankuro."

The silver-haired man nodded to them and shook their hands. Inspector Sarutobi, Shikamaru and Sasuke does the same thing. The raven noticed that Gaara's hands were cold. And this man had no eyebrows..? Weird, huh.

All of them walked towards the staircase that led to the inside of the headquarters.

* * *

.

.

.

"So, please welcome our guests from Suna Police Department!" the silver-haired inspector ended his short speech for the welcoming party. Applauses roared from each corner of the large hall on their basement.

Everybody was still wearing their proper uniform, but now they were requested to change into their training suits. They were all wearing a pair of dark blue uniform, which consists of a long sleeve track suit and a matching pants. However, Kakashi ordered the Konoha officers to wear a leaf green flak jacket while the Suna officers wear a duller shade of green. This helped to differentiate them.

There were only about 20 officers from Konoha that participated today. Asuma ordered some of them to took charge of the station for security reasons. Among the officers that were participating today were the Rookie Nine. They were some interesting bunch.

Sasuke was just done changing his attire inside the bathroom when Ino called him as he just exited the place.

"Sasuke-kun!" the blonde girl was waving at him. "C'mon, the others are waiting! We are going to do some stretches."

"Hn. Okay." Sasuke followed the girl with a steadier pace. He tried to ignore her babbling. The training ground was close by, anyway.

.

.

"Yooosshhh! Leett's burnn our youthful spiritssss!"

Ino and Sasuke stopped dead in their tracks. Who the hell was that weirdo...?

"Ugh.." Ino was staring at the source of voice in pure terror and disgust. Sasuke and Ino was slowly backing away from the translucent door. That man was horrible.

"Ohoho! More youth! Come in, you two!"

Being spotted by the man, the two of them stepped in with extreme precautions. Sasuke glanced again at the man to take another quick observation.

His hair was jet black, style in a bowl cut. His eyebrows was very thick, it looked like a bush. As if that wasn't odd enough, he was wearing a tight green suit. Like really tight. Sasuke was very disgusted at the view, he didn't pay attention to where he was walking to. He was supposed to be attracted to men, but now he would prefer to see a naked woman. Okay, not really.

BUMP!

Sasuke stumbled to the front to capture the person he bumped into. Ah, his hands were already wrapping the man.

It was Naruto.

"Heh," said the blonde nervously.

The two of them blinked at each other, as Sasuke was holding Naruto intimately. He stared at those sky blue eyes. It looked different today. He could read the blonde's feelings just from the reflection of his eyes. Those eyes seemed to reflect the same feelings that the raven had. Sasuke was empty-minded now. The blonde had understood his actions and feelings. H-He finally did.

It was mutual now.

Sasuke didn't need Naruto's verbal explanation on their feelings to each other. Alright, he still needed the verbal explanation to make this thing happening for real. They didn't move a muscle until the freaky guy in tight green suit yelled from the stage.

"Ahhh! Young love..! This is youth! Keep it up!" the man offered a thumbs up with a pearly white smile.

Sasuke let go of his grip on Naruto's back in reaction to that disgusting voice and let the blonde fell down.

"O-Ow! Sasuke that hurts!"

"Sorry," the raven mumbled as he stumbled among the crowd to stand somewhere else with his hands inside his pockets. He was blushing in public, dammit!

He finally found a spot very far from others and accidentally bumped to Kakashi.

"My my.. Uchiha, you were out of your head today, eh?"

Sasuke was blushing even more at this point.

"Shut up," the raven looked away.

Sasuke could tell that the man was smiling even though he wore a mask.

"I guess everybody is here! My name is.. Might Guy!" For. the. love. of. God. this. man. is. so. annoying. Sasuke tried to compose his temper.

"Today we will begin our exercise by stretching! After that we will go for a hundred sit ups! Youth!"

Sasuke's face was so comical to Kakashi that the silver-haired man looked amused. Suddenly a man from the crowd screamed on top of his lungs.

"Gai-keibuuu! Yooutthh!"

That thing had a _fan_? Sasuke was so fucking done.

.

.

After some very, very exhausting warm ups, Sasuke stood up and tried to control his breathing. Dammit. That was really tiring. He glanced at the inspector next to him that was sitting down. He looked tired as well. Kakashi wiped his face with a towel and stood up slowly. As the man was standing up, Sasuke saw it hanging on the man's neck.

A fragment of the Sharingan orb.

How the hell did he get that? It was his clan's heritage. Not to mention he was the only one left. His other relatives were mysteriously..dead. By various different way to murder them. He didn't really knew them, but still..

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and approached the man.

"You," The Uchiha ignored the fact that this man was his boss. "Where did you get that?"

"Ah, I figured you would ask if you see this," said the man. "Well, all I can say.. this was a gift from... a friend of mine."

"A friend of yours?"

Kakashi stared at the man flatly. "An Uchiha, yes. He was long dead before you were born. He gave a part of it to me," the man's expression was gloomy now.

Sasuke was curious. He decided to ask anyway. "Why you?"

The masked man remained silent for a few moment. "Let's just say I've been in your position right now. You'll understand later."

Kakashi walked away, leaving a very confused Uchiha.

* * *

.

.

.

The people cleared the training ground to make it spacier. The Inspectors were organising a friendly match of martial arts. They would call a Suna officer and a Konoha officer to fight each other. It was to make sure that all officers were fit for duty.

Shikamaru stood at the very back of the room. This whole thing was troublesome. He already fooled Gai by doing fake sit ups to preserve his energy. That man was a very annoying monster. He leaned against the wall and yawned.

Naruto and Kiba walked to the middle of the room to set up the mats, along with a few other people. It was starting soon, was it?

Then, Asuma, Shikamaru's current mentor, walked to the middle to speak to the crowd.

"As you know, we will start a martial art match soon. This is a friendly match to make sure that our officers are fit for duty. The first rule is to not cross the mat not the floor. If you are out of the mat you lose. The second one, do not attack to harsh on the opponent, this is a healthy match! We will stop the match if it gets too harsh. The last rule, you can give up and the other opponent will be considered as the winner. Now! I will announce the participant from Suna.. Temari!"

Everyone applauded the entrance of the tall girl. She looked sadistic, noted Shikamaru. She walked in proudly and stood next to Asuma. This girl looked way more troublesome than Ino. She had this smug look as she crossed her arms and raised her chin up to scanned the room.

Asuma continued to talk. "And from Konoha.. Our very own, Shikamaru Nara!"

Shikamaru stood very still for a split second.

What.

This, was the most troublesome day in his entire life.

"Ohohoho, Shikaa!" a certain tanned blonde was hyping in the crowd. He saw the mop of blonde hair approaching him. No, no, no please no.

Too late.

Naruto was dragging him across the room. Fuck. No.

"N-Naruto! Ugh!" Shikamaru didn't get his message across as Naruto threw him to the large blue mat where his opponent stands.

"Heh. You, are my opponent? Why don't you just give up?"

Shikamaru was laying on the floor, his laziness just tripled more. He tilted his head to view the woman. Nope, she wouldn't leave him alone, huh. He saw Asuma walking towards him to encourage him to stood up.

"Hey, don't be lazy," the man placed a wooden stick that was about 1 meter long. Ah, they were supposed to fight with this. The girl was holding hers already.

"Tch, fine! If you're not going to attack, I will!" Temari lunges to Shikamaru.

"Gaaahh!" She was about to smack the black-haired boy when Shikamaru blocked her attack with his own weapon, grinning in the process. He pushed his stick up to shock the girl with the force and tilted his body to stand up. Alright, he guessed he needed to fight back.

"So, you found your motivation to fight?"

"Something like that."

The two stare at each other for a long time. The real fight was about to start. They walked slowly to the right, both trying to observe their opponents.

This girl was definitely smart, Shikamaru said to himself. But she was arrogant and always rushing her moves.

As the prove, the girl lunged once more to him.

"Take this!" she swung her stick to the man with a small jump.

Shikamaru dodged all her swings. He bent his head, arms, legs, and then he jumped when the girl swung the stick towards his feet. He was panting but he did all he could to avoid her attacks. At the end, he used his weapon to block her attack.

"Such a coward," the girl hissed to the man.

She kept pressing her stick, and so did Shikamaru. She was holding it forward while the man was holding it horizontally to defend himself.

How on earth was he going to win this fight without hitting her?

He quickly moved to the right and stopped pressuring the stick towards Temari's, and the girl lunged forward and fell on her face.

Her face was inches away from the edges of the mat.

"You bastard," she grunted as she tried to stand. "Fight me for real!"

All he needed to do now was just to lure her anger so she would cross the mat. He was still sticking to his own rule to not hit a girl.

He held the stick horizontally once more to defend himself. He walked to the centre of the mat. The girl lunged once more and started swinging the stick again. Shikamaru successfully blocked each of her attack. Left, right, left, up, down, right. She was quite predictable. The girl tried to kick him but he blocked it again with his stick. After that, the girl used her arms to twist her stick behind her back, passed it from her left hand to her right as she planned to smack Shikamaru with it.

Shikamaru saw it before she did attack. He dodged the stick and stopped the spin of it with his own hand. He calculated the very right time to stop it, and he did it just right. The weapon was only centimetres over his own forehead. Temari was grunting, trying to yank her weapon away from the man.

"Heh, fine." she started to press her weapon towards Shikamaru. "I'm not planning to lose to you, coward."

Shikamaru took several step backwards while the girl was persistently pushing her weapon to Shikamaru's forehead. He was luring her to the edge of the mat. Damn her force was quite huge. Before the girl noticed it, Shikamaru stopped gripping the weapon and moved to the right at that same second.

The girl lunges forward and fell once more. And she was almost crossing the border. Then she felt something on her neck.

It was Shikamaru's weapon.

Suddenly Shikamaru raised his right hand up.

"I give up."

Everybody was very, very shocked. Asuma walked to him with raised eyebrows.

"I have more plans in my mind but I ran out of energy. I accept my defeat."

Temari stood up slowly. "B-but.."

Shikamaru just looked at her flatly. "As I said, ran out of energy."

Asuma walked to Temari and raised her right hand. "We have a winner. Suna's Temari!"

Awkward claps could be heard across the room. Shikamaru walked to the side with a yawn. The girl, however, was awestruck. Her face was blank as she stared at the man without him noticing it. Shikamaru didn't defeat her physically, but he murdered her ego for good.

"You're an idiot, Shika! You were winning!" said Naruto with an annoyed expression. Yeah, why didn't he replaced him earlier? This was troublesome.

Ino gave him quite a scolding as well. "Baka! Baka! Bakaa!"

He just sighed and stood next to these idiots.

* * *

.

.

.

Several fights were called by Asuma. Some Suna guy lost to Kiba. Kiba was standing proudly in victory. There were other fights that Sasuke couldn't really care with. They were good, he guessed.

But now, he was called to the mat by the inspector, to face Gaara.

The fierce red head.

Sasuke took of his shoes and grabbed the stick, which was his weapon. He glanced to the side and saw a certain blonde watching him intensely.

It gave him a boost of confidence, in a way.

"Uchiha..?" his opponent narrowed his eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke stood still on guard, his left hand in front and his right hand was gripping his weapon.

Alright, he had to win this fight.

* * *

 **Trying something different with this chapter! How was it? I'm going to try my very best to update the story regularly :)**

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, myfavoriteramen.**


	12. Be Mine

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

 **I'm so sorry for the late update.. I tried my best to keep on posting!**

 **This is probably the longest chapter yet! It had many developments as well, heh. I gave you a sweet surprise down below.**

 **In this chapter, the introduction was starting to move into the main part of the story. You'll see it soon.**

 **WARNING : Please do realise that this is BOY X BOY PAIRING. Don't be upset if you don't like it because of your preferences.**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 : Be Mine**

* * *

.

.

.

The redhead lunged to the raven. Sasuke ducked it flawlessly and prepared a counter attack. He swung his weapon in a rotation and hit it forward to the other man's head. Of course, Gaara blocked it with his weapon. The two stared into each others eyes. Sasuke could feel that the other man was analysing him. Fine.

The man hit left and Sasuke blocked it, and the intense fight went on for 30 seconds until Gaara used his weapon to flip Sasuke's feet. Sasuke fell, but he used that momentum to do a back roll to stand up again. Shit. Sasuke tried to hit the man once more.

Right, left, right, up, down, up, left, right, left, Sasuke tried to block and attack at the same time. This man was quite good. Sasuke kicked upwards as he twisted his weapon in rotation, and attacked the red head again. The Uchiha smirked. Tch. He was skilled, just like Sasuke himself.

Gaara lunged his weapon forward, trying to hit Sasuke's side, but he missed. Sasuke gripped the weapon and used it to balance his body as he jumped up to kick the other man with his right foot. Bam. He kicked his face. Gaara stepped back and gripped his weapon tighter.

"Uchiha.. Not bad." His expression and tone was flat.

"Tch." Sasuke wished the other man would just be serious. He could tell that Gaara was just testing his skill, not actually participating in the battle.

The read head flipped his weapon around, and gripped it on his right hand while his left was challenging Sasuke. The Uchiha twisted and flipped his stick around, and gripped it with both hands as he positioned it vertically on his right. Okay, now Gaara was serious.

Sasuke swung it to Gaara's head. The shorter man blocked it with his weapon held horizontally above his head. Gaara pushed the weapon and tried to attack Sasuke, but the raven blocked every swing. The two was intensely blocking and attacking each other, until Sasuke rolled over to the side. Suddenly, Gaara's weapon was right below his chin. It hit him straight, and it sent Sasuke down.

"Careful, Uchiha."

"Hmph." Sasuke stood up while he rubbed his injured chin.

The two stood right across each other. Sasuke wasn't planning on holding back. The raven gripped his weapon on both handa horiontally while he cautiously observed Gaara. The red headed man ran towards him, jumped to kick Sasuke, but the raven was quick to act. Sasuke used his weapon to smack down the shorter man's body into the blue mat. The crowd went wild.

Not twitching, Gaara stood up slowly and eyed Sasuke. The raven smirked in return. Didn't expect that, did he? The Uchiha caught a glimpsed of Naruto's face, the blonde was eyeing him all along. A sudden urge to show off came from Sasuke.

They circled each other, carrying their weapons on their hands. Gaara lunged first, swiping his weapon to Sasuke's head, but the man avoid it by bending his body backwards. He attacked back in return, and it was blocked by Gaara. His body was now instinctively reacting to every move from the man. Left. Right. Down. Sasuke jumped and kicked Gaara's face. Shit. He missed. Right. Blocked it. Left. Blocked it.

Gaara was about to kick Sasuke when the raven captured his leg and slammed his body to the ground. Sasuke used his weapon to hold Gaara's body from moving. He smirked in victory.

The red head smirked back, his face was starting to sweat.

"I accept my defeat. The Uchiha wins." He stated as he was pinned by Sasuke.

The crowd went wild as Asuma announced Sasuke as the winner. As Sasuke was panting, he scanned the crowd to look for Naruto. Their eyes locked for a few seconds. Sasuke smiled through his eyes to the blonde, then he stared straight into the audience. Gaara stood next to Asuma. Once the crowd's noises died down, Gaara spoke up.

"The real reason I conduct these exercises is to bond with the Konoha Police. We will have a meeting tomorrow morning, please be early." The red head annouced as he was till holding his weapon on his right hand.

Shouts of "Yes, sir!" echoed around the room. They were dismissed to go home after this, with the exception of those who need to work for the night shift.

Sasuke decided to take a shower here, since his body was filthy and sticky with sweat. The headquarters did have showers, although it was rarely used. It was for those who were staying out for the night, probably solving a case, or dealing with emergencies. Sasuke head to his desk to gather his stuff to head to the showers.

.

.

He went in to one of the stalls after he stripped off his clothing. The stalls were not exactly covered, people can talk to each other while taking a shower. It didn't cover their heads and shoulders. It was quite packed inside, with only five stalls there. People were queuing, so everyone had to be quick. Someone next to him was done and exited the showers, and a new figure stepped in.

"Oh. Um. Hi Sasuke."

It was Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke could only answer as much, as he was scrubbing his hair with shampoo.

Naruto rinsed his body with the water and his spiky hair became damp. The raven took a lot of glances to Naruto while he rinsed his shampoo out of his hair. The blonde really had a toned body. His muscles on his shoulders were slick and wet from the water, Sasuke really paid attention to the details. There were no tan lines on Naruto's body. Sasuke compared it with his own pale skin. He looked really different from the other man. Naruto scrubbed his own hair with shampoo, and tried to talk to Sasuke.

"You did great. The match, just now." Was Naruto nervous?

"Thanks," Sasuke answered.

"Heh," Naruto chuckled a bit.

"What?"

"No! It's nothing."

Naruto Uzumaki was really weird. How did he end up liking this man again?

Sasuke washed his body with soap and rinsed it. He grabbed his towel to dry his body and hair, and exited the stall.

"See you, dobe." Sasuke managed to say it to the blonde.

"Yeah, teme." Naruto answered before splashing more water into his face.

The Uchiha walked out to the lockers to grab his dark blue uniform. He put his underwear on first, then he wore his white tank top. When he was putting on his shirt, Naruto walked in and stood next to him, only wearing a skimpy towel around his waist.

"I wished they called me to a match." Naruto was grumbling to himself. Sasuke was actually amused at how this man liked to whine. He smirked to the blonde.

"You're not interesting to watch." He lied. Of course he would like to watch Naruto.

"Hah! Says who?"

Sasuke pulled his pants on and zipped it up. He wore his belt and tightened it.

"I said it."

Holding his black coat in his left arm, he was about to leave the room, but Naruto stopped him by grabbing his short sleeved shirt. Sasuke stopped walking and glanced back to question the blonde's action. Naruto was only wearing a towel around his waist. Oh no, those muscles.

"Dobe, wear something." He tried his best not to get distracted from the blonde's lack of clothing. And he tried his very best not to recall his dream this morning. Okay, he failed.

"I'll do that later. Sasuke, are you free tonight?"

Sasuke didn't expect that. "Yes. What's wrong?"

"Nothin." Naruto scratched his head. "I was wondering if you want to eat ramen with me. At Ichiraku."

Sasuke froze at his place. He managed to answer the blonde. "Is this a date?" He decided to be blunt. Damn, he needed to know.

"Y-yeah. A date." Naruto _was_ nervous. Sasuke tried to hide his enthusiasm.

"Sure. I'm free," said Sasuke as he subconsciously played with the buttons of his shirt. He was nervous himself.

Naruto grinned to him, looking more relaxed. "Okay! Just wait for me for a moment, let me wear my clothes." The blonde headed to his locker. Sasuke decided not to follow him and stood near the exit door. He didn't want to have a boner wearing a police uniform.

* * *

.

.

.

"One more gyoza set, please!" Naruto ordered to the chef cheerfully. The blonde was already gobbled up a full miso ramen bowl, and he still wanted another set of gyoza? Sasuke just sighed at Naruto.

The two sat inside the small ramen stall called Ichiraku Ramen. The weather was starting to get cold, but Sasuke was sweating from the cramped place. He didn't really like ramen, but this one was bearable. The steam from the ramen were making the environment warmer. The two man decided to take their coats off when they entered the stall. However, this was the first time they went out together, as in a date. The heat from the ramen's broth would be Sasuke's excuse to why his cheeks were pink.

"Usuratonkachi. Do you really eat that much?" asked Sasuke.

"Yup! Aren't you hungry after all that exercise with Gai!?" Naruto defended himself after he slurped the rest of the broth.

"I am, but not _that_ hungry." He answered the blonde.

The freshly cooked gyoza arrived. Naruto dipped it into his sauce and plucked it into his mouth. That moron looked very happy eating at this place. Judging by how familiar the owner was with the man, Naruto must be a regular. Sasuke just smiled at the sight of Naruto acting like a happy child, and drank the remaining of the hot tea that he ordered.

.

.

After they were done with their dinner, the two split their bills and exited the ramen shop. They walked together while they viewed the place. It was full of small shops, just like Ichiraku, with various different foods. The duo walked to the train stations. When they reached a quieter place, Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Hey.. Sasuke. Um.. Can I say something?" The blonde was nervous.

Sasuke would lie if he said he wasn't as nervous as the blonde. He nodded as a cue to Naruto.

As they walked together, Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Do you know about how I liked Sakura?"

"Are we seriously talking about her?" Sasuke buried his eyebrows together in disgust as a reaction to the name. That crazy girl had been 'confessing her love' to him since he enrolled at the Police Academy. Sasuke would always call her annoying. Thankfully she shut up during their times in the headquarters.

"Not really. Well, I moved on now," said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Sasuke skeptically. But inside, his inner self was jumping around like crazy. Hell, it was partying.

"Um.. Haha yeah, I did." Naruto placed his hands inside his pockets. "I.. uh.. y'know.." Naruto was incredibly nervous. "Like.. Um.." Sasuke couldn't hold the anticipation, so he stopped moving and grabbed Naruto's upper arm.

"Dobe. Cut the crap. What do you want to say?" There. He spat it out. Sasuke's heart was beating until he could hear it on his own eardrums. The two man was now standing below the street lights, with the street itself empty as they spoke. Sasuke's breathing sped up, as he saw Naruto's face reddened when he gripped Naruto's arm.

Naruto took a very deep breath. He stared at Sasuke's onyx eyes and held both of his trembling hands tightly.

"O-oi. Idiot, people can s-" Sasuke was cut off.

"I like you, Sasuke." He smiled. "I'm seriously falling for you. I can't get you out of my mind for days." Naruto just admitted his feelings.

The raven's dark eyes were almost sparkling, as he was staring into the sky blue eyes of the man he adored. Speechless, Sasuke couldn't answer the man back. When Naruto looked a bit down when Sasuke went silent, Sasuke gripped the blonde locks and smacked his lips to the man's.

He moved his lips against the blonde's, and Naruto snaked his arms to Sasuke's back. The raven could feel Naruto's warm breath. His lips were tender and soft as always, how Sasuke missed kissing it.

They stopped after a few moment. Naruto panted and smiled to the raven. "Is that your way of saying you like me too?" Ask the blonde while he was still holding the raven. Sasuke moved his hands to Naruto's neck.

"Yeah." He gave Naruto another quick peck on the lips. They broke their contact afterwards, fearing civilians seeing two male cops kissing on the street. Naruto took a quick glance to their surroundings, thankfully it was empty, so no one saw that.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Naruto grinned to the blushing Sasuke.

"Of course," Sasuke smiled as he felt his face reddened like a tomato. Butterflies filled his stomach, and it was dancing like crazy. Naruto gave his hands a final squeeze, before finally letting it go as they walked to the train station together.

"I liked you for a long time," Sasuke admitted.

"I'm sorry if I didn't realize that.. until now." Naruto did look like he regretted it. "You're amazing, Sasuke. I'm falling for you."

Sasuke was almost steaming from that. Why did Naruto have to say such embarrasing things!?

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke up after cooling down for a while. "Is it okay if we take things slow?"

Naruto gave his shoulders a quick squeeze before letting it go. "Your consent is all that matters, Sasuke. How do you want it to be?"

Sasuke cleared his throat as he was nervous. "I realise that I have some trust issues going on, but it's not like I don't trust you," he added quickly before Naruto thought otherwise. "I'm a lot to handle, Naruto." Sasuke swallowed his pride as he admitted his dark nature.

The blonde chuckled and answered the man. "I already know that. We'll pace this slowly," he paused for a while. "Just trust me, okay?" Naruto twisted his fingers with Sasuke's.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered. This was so embarrassing and cute at the same time.

Suddenly, Naruto gave him a big tight hug. Sasuke almost jumped in surprise, but he hugged him back.

"What was that for?" he asked Naruto.

"I don't know, I just feel like hugging you," he smiled. "You're really look good, Sasuke."

Again, Sasuke was so embarrassed by his new boyfriend's word. He placed his palm over his mouth to suppress it from makin weird noises. Naruto was such a dork.

However,

This was the best day of his miserable life.

* * *

.

.

.

The next day, Sasuke was up early to join the mysterious meeting with the Suna Police at the headquarters. He promised Naruto to meet up at the train station. They walked together from the station to their destination.

Last night, Sasuke said that he could walk himself home, and Naruto respected his opinion. Sasuke was actually glad.

Once they entered the building, they headed straight up to where the meeting will be held. Yeah, Gai and Kakashi were there. And so was the rest of their friends.

Kiba called his boyfriend first. "Oi! Naruto!" The brunette waved his hand.

"Yoshh!" Naruto waved back as they were picked up their pace.

"Guys, I have something to say." Naruto cleared his throat. Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Hinata stared at him in anticipation. "We're officially dating," he glanced to Sasuke.

Ino clapped in joy. "Oh my God! Congratulations!" She snapped a picture at the two in a flash and typed something on her phone.

Shikamaru just muttered something like "Finally", while the other men slapped the couple's backs. Sasuke just tried his best not to growl, but his pouting was visible. He hated physical contact with people, and Naruto was an exception.

"Naruto, your honey right there was about to explode," laughed Kiba.

"Shut up." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto laughed as well and put his arms around Sasuke's shoulder. "It's okay, Sasuke. He's joking."

"I know," answered Sasuke shortly. Hinata approached the two while she fidgeted with her shaky hands. "C-congratulations," she managed to speak up after what seemed like an eternity.

"Thaanks, Hinataa!" Naruto answered with energy. Was he really that oblivious from the fact that this girl liked him?

"By the way, where's the rest?" asked Naruto to Shikamaru.

"They weren't called to this meeting," said Shikamaru with a yawn.

Kakashi gave them a cue to start sitting on their chairs as the meeting was about to start. The silver-haired inspector gave the new coulpe a weird wink.

"Ignore him." said Sasuke as he dragged Naruto away from Kakashi.

All of them sat down in individual chairs. Sasuke was wondering what was all this about.

Gaara and his two siblings were standing near the projector, Kakashi was joining them there. Sasuke was raising his eyebrow, as he didn't know what was this about.

Gai and Asuma entered the room last and closed the door behind them. They sat at the front. Gaara tested his microphone that was clipped to his shirt, and cleared his throat.

"Good morning, everyone. I guess you figured out that the recent exercises were meant for team bonding between two police forces from different cities. Me and Inspector Hatake arranged it as a form of ice breaker between us," Gaara stated as he began his long speech. "To let you know, we will be very busy from now on."

Mumurs filled the room. Naruto whispered next to Sasuke. "What was that supposed to mean?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Just pay attention."

Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't good at paying attention.

Temari, Gaara's older sister, flipped the screen on. A word appeared there.

Akatsuki?

Gaara spoke up. "I guess I raised questions from all of you. Akatsuki," he glanced for a split moment to the screen. "Is a group of terrorist, as we decided to brand them. They kill people, often with no trace left. We don't know what's their ulterior motive yet."

He used his pointer to move the screen to the next slide. "We will make you aware of the datas we have upon its members." The screen showed a photo of a red headed man. He looked young at the picture, and his skin looked smooth.

"His name is Sasori. I'm sorry to inform that he was from our own city, Suna. Joined the gang for a few years." The red head started. "We don't have much more information about him, beside knowing that he can create poison."

"The second member we found, was Deidara from Iwa. Former Police officer, but he got really wild with explosives. They decided to fire him, but then he went missing from their radar. He's an expert on creating various of bombs."

The image shited once more. Everybody was tense. A terrorist group?Inside their area? Even Naruto was paying attention silently next to him.

"We need more data about their profiles. I'm positive that there are more members, but these two were the first we found out," said Gaara as he talked in front of all the other officers. Suddenly he looked a bit gloom, and the red head stole a glance towards Sasuke.

What was that for?

"Actually we found another name in their data, but we're still not sure about the person's ability and all." The man paused a moment, as Asuma exited the room when his phone vibrated, probably he was answering a phone call. "The man was from Konoha."

Shocked murmurs and gasps were heard from everyone. Konoha!?

Suddenly Asume barged back into the room while holding his phone on the left. "There's an emergency. A member of the circus show was found dead in her room."

Kakashi paced quickly towards him. "Kurenai called?" Asuma nodded.

"It seemed that she was murdered. She said the murderer left a message using the deceased woman's blood. It said, 'Leave us alone'." Asuma's tone seemed serious and grave.

Temari spoke up a single word. "Akatsuki," she glanced to her brother to confirm it. "That's them. They know we're hunting them down."

Situation was turning havoc. Kakashi silenced them and ordered them to sit down.

"This will be an important matter, only me and Asuma and the rest of the Suna Police will come." stated Kakashi in a short sentence. He signaled the others to leave the room, but Gaara stopped the silver-haired inspector.

"Bring the Uchiha. And his blonde friend," said Gaara as he stared at the duo.

"Why?" asked Kakashi in confusement.

"Uchiha is critical in this investigation. And the blonde.. I have a feeling he'll be useful." Gaara seemed confident. Sasuke overheard this, but it seemed that Naruto didn't. The idiot was yelling something about how he should go with them.

"..If you say so," said the Inspector. "Naruto! Sasuke!" he raised his voice to gain their attentions. "You two. Come with us." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto jumped out of his seat as he practically dragged Sasuke to join him.

"Oi! Calm down!"

"Sorry!" he gave a quick apology. "But they called us! We're actually joining an important investigation!"

Sasuke chose to remain silent. He was supposed to be happy, but the way Gaara kept observing him was bugging him.

Why?

They walked out of the room, leaving everyone else inside. Naruto balled his fist and pounded it into his own chest.

"I swear I'll catch them all," he gritted his teeth. Sasuke just observed him in awe. "Akatsuki.. I'll put you to jail!"

In that moment, Sasuke knew that Naruto _will_ put them to jail.

* * *

 **We're jumping into the main story! I'm giving hints here and there on how the story will be like.**

 **Guys thank you for all the reviews for the past 11 chapters! Wow!**

 **They're officially dating! This is one of the steps of their beautiful relationship:)**

 **Blessing in Disguise will focus on Naruto and Sasuke's relatiopship. Other couple development will not be included, but will be mentioned or appear in future chapters. I'll do a quick research :**

 **Q : Do you want a side fic of other couples? Which ones do you want the most?**

 **A : KibaHina / ShikaTema / Or other couples?**

 **Write a review down below!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, myfavoriteramen.**


End file.
